Noches
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños relatos relacionados entre sí donde encontraréis escenas que suceden de noche entre Akane y Ranma. La historia se sitúa después de la"boda fallida", siendo así post-manga.
1. Noche número 1

**Noche número 1**

Nervioso se meneaba en su habitación como un león enjaulado sin encontrar una calma que esperaba que pronto llegara. Eran las tres de la madrugada, no era momento para estar despierto, era de noche, quería dormir. Sin embargo, no podía.

Sus padres habían ocupado el cuarto donde él durmió durante mucho tiempo con Genma, ahora a él le habían hecho un hueco en un pequeño despacho que desde hacía años se usaba como almacén. No era un castigo sino más bien un regalo para él y para ellos. La ansiada privacidad llegó al fin, pero también la soledad.

Solo, completamente solo.

Echaba de menos la compañía al dormitar, pero sabía que no era el calor de un panda lo que necesitaba. Tenía a alguien muy concreto en mente, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar. _Todavía_.

Resopló con sueño y desgana, con pesadez y frustración, con preocupación y cierto desespero. Habían pasado ya varios días desde su regreso, unos menos aún desde su intento de boda. Lo había intentado cada noche desde entonces, pero aún así, seguía sin poder dormir.

Una imperiosa e incesante necesidad había nacido en él.

Algo nuevo y desconcertante.

Algo que no acababa de entender.

Verla.

Era todo en lo que a aquellas horas podía pensar.

¿Pero por qué?

No había respuesta.

¿Debería ir? ¿De noche?

Puede, quizás era lo que por fin le ofrecería tranquilidad, lo que conseguiría lo que tantos tés y ejercicios de meditación y relajación le habían negado. Poder descansar.

Un mazo. Un bate. Una patada. Una silla. Un escritorio. Un puño. Un cerdo. Todo podía acabar en su cabeza estampado. Pero el dolor podría soportarlo, perderla _de nuevo_ no.

Será solo un momento, rápido, veloz, nadie se dará cuenta, ni ella misma lo notará.

Y no lo notó.

Entró como una pantera acechando a su presa, sigiloso, camuflado en la oscuridad. Deslizó con sumo cuidado la ventana y se introdujo en la habitación de su prometida sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Allí estaba ella plácidamente dormida, su respiración era acompasada y el rubor de sus mejillas denotaba vitalidad.

Ahora sí, podía exhalar todo el aire que retenía dentro quedando aliviado.

Seguía bien, nada le había pasado. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se instaló en su cara, se frotó el flequillo y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la temeridad que acababa de cometer tan sólo por verla. Por asegurarse de su bienestar.

El viaje a China lo había trastocado, de aquello no cabía duda.

Ella se giró cambiando su posición, murmurando algo ininteligible en sueños.

Se asustó al creerse descubierto y tal y como había llegado se fue.

Se acurrucó en su futón más calmado, por fin se había atrevido.

Eso no era típico de él, siempre seguro de si mismo, ahora sintiéndose angustiado por alguien quien tan tranquilamente dormía privándole a él de aquella humana necesidad. No era justo, por supuesto que no. Por ahora dejaría estarlo, pero tarde o temprano ella se las iba a pagar.

Continuará

…

¡Hola! Regreso de nuevo después de unos meses de desconexión con una ida de olla nacida de unas cuantas noches de insomnio que espero disfrutéis. Se trata de un seguido de pequeños relatos relacionados entre sí donde narraré sucesos que pasarán de noche de mi pareja favorita. Es un fic post-manga, y por lo tanto después de Saffron y la boda fallida.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigáis esta nueva pequeña aventura!

Si queréis comentar lo que sea ya sabéis (los que me conocéis) que os leeré encantada, arigatou de antemano : ).


	2. Noche Número 4

_Disclaimer: Ni Ranma 1/2 ni sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y VIZ Media, yo sólo hago esto por diversión._

 **Noche número 4**

Llevaba ya tres noches haciendo lo mismo. Iba siempre a dormir a aquel antiguo despacho convertido ahora en dormitorio, pero cuando quería darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la habitación de su prometida vigilando con ternura su pequeña figura, controlando que nadie la hubiera dañado. Era la única manera de sentirse tranquilo, de descansar aliviado.

Hasta entonces ella nunca se había percatado de la presencia de aquel muchacho que a medianoche con premeditación se atrevía a admirarla, unos pocos segundos, más que eso, unos largos minutos, mientras ella dormitaba pacíficamente.

"¿Y si se entera? Me matará." No había otra respuesta válida en su cabeza, y aunque quisiera pensar que no, sabía que en esta ocasión ella sí tenía motivos.

No le movía nada físico, nada -como a ella le gustaba decir- "pervertido". Era un espíritu proteccionista lo que lo había poseído, un sentimiento indescriptible que le recordaba que no hacía demasiado tiempo, por su culpa, aquella frágil marimacho había estado en peligro. La había creído muerta y no había peor sensación que aquella. Recordó la delicadeza con la que la sujetó, lo débil que parecía, lo pálida que estaba. La mantuvo entre sus brazos desesperado creyendo que nunca tendría oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siempre quiso decirle, y que sin embargo tampoco entonces le dijo. En su lugar, lo gritó. Mentalmente. Pero ella lo escuchó, aún no sabía cómo, pero lo hizo; y aunque él posteriormente negara decirlo -que no pensarlo- no podía luchar contra lo que a ciencia cierta sabía haber sentido en aquel instante cuando creyó perderla.

Sin ella nada tenía sentido.

Sacudió su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su almohada, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabellera. Miró de un lado para otro, la oscuridad del lugar no hacía más que recordarle lo solo que estaba, lo solo que estaría si ella le faltara.

"Eres Ranma Saotome, hombre entre hombres, el mejor artista marcial habido y por haber, no puedes dejar que un recuerdo te martirice, dormir siempre ha sido un placer para ti, no dejes que ella lo convierta en una pesadilla".

De nuevo se debatía consigo mismo, no estando seguro de si debía traspasar una noche más los límites de lo permitido y visitar a aquella bella durmiente tan solo para cerciorarse de que la descuidada y torpe Akane Tendo siguiera en su sitio.

La descuidada y torpe…

Torpe…

¡Claro! ¡Cuán estúpido había sido, esto no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ella! Porque ella no sabía cuidarse sola, porque ella era un desastre, apenas sabía caminar sin tropezarse. Porque ella lo necesitaba, porque ella, como muchas otras debería agradecer sentirse protegida por el mejor artista marcial del mundo. _Pero en el fondo él sabía que ella no era como las demás._

Convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo era su deber como hombre y no algo nacido de un sentimiento mucho más profundo, prosiguió con su cometido y se deslizó hasta la habitación de la chica. Abrió la ventana tan silenciosamente que incluso él se felicitó.

¡Pam! ¡Pum! ¡Pam!

Lo siguiente sucedió tan deprisa que ni cuenta se dio. No había terminado de colocar un pie sobre el escritorio cuando un bate se estampó contra su cabeza de manera certera y fuerte. El golpe fue instantáneo y su vuelo hacia las afueras de Nerima nada placentero.

—¡Estúpida marimacho! —fue todo lo que pudo gritar en su camino hacia las nubes.

La mañana siguiente despertó con un buen dolor de cabeza, recordó lo acontecido y el mal humor volvió a apoderarse de su organismo. No sólo se sentía molesto por la manera en la que su prometida lo sacó de su habitación, sino porque pensó que después de lo de Saffron su relación con ella había cambiado, aunque fuera un poco, ¡si hasta aceptó casarse con él! pero sus actos demostraban todo lo contrario. Ella seguía viéndolo como un pervertido, y él seguía comprobando que Akane continuaba siendo tan poco femenina como siempre; él que incluso llegó a pensar que mientras dormía estaba guapa…¡ja! pobre desgraciado.

Absorto en sus estúpidos pensamientos avanzaba frotándose el pelo planeando como enfrentarse a ella durante el desayuno.

Bajó las escaleras buscando una excusa que acabara con la futura acusación de Akane. Se sentó en su sitio y en ese instante la joven apareció por detrás, llevando un plato de arroz y depositándolo encima de la mesa inclinándose al lado de Ranma. Él se sonrojó al sentirla tan cerca, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. La chica de corta melena se giró levemente y con gran preocupación tomó la cara de su prometido entre sus manos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Ranma? —preguntó con angustia mirando su ojo morado, él levantó una ceja sarcásticamente.

—¿Estás de broma, no?

—¡Ranma! —gritó Soun dejando a un lado su diario percatándose de que su futuro yerno ya se encontraba en el comedor. El pelinegro volteó su rostro avergonzado, de seguro su suegro tenía preparada una buena charla sobre no visitar a su pequeña en la oscuridad.

—Verá yo…—intentó defenderse antes de verse interrumpido por el hombre de tupido bigote.

—¿Dónde se supone que estabas ayer por la noche, eh?

—Yo uhm…

—¡Casi raptan a mi pequeña y tú durmiendo como si nada! ¡Yo confiaba en ti para protegerla!

—¿Eh? —preguntó el de la trenza desconcertado.

—No te preocupes papá, ya te he dicho que le di un golpe tan fuerte que lo mandé volar por la ventana. Además ya he demostrado que no necesito a Ranma para que me proteja, me libré de ese pervertido yo sola.

Ranma se rascó la frente no entendiendo nada de nada.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si mi hijo durmiera cerca de su prometida, la habitación que le habéis dado está demasiado lejos de ella, el pobre no escuchó el ruido que se armó, ¿verdad Ranma?

—Esto, yo…

—Quizás Nabiki-chan podría cambiarse el cuarto con mi pequeño, podría vigilar mejor a su chica.

—A mi no me metáis… si quiere por mi puede incluso dormir con mi hermanita pequeña.

Él no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Nabiki, qué cosas dices! Tía, como he dicho no necesito que Ranma me cuide, ayer me las apañé yo sola —dijo la Tendo sonriendo amablemente al pelinegro que la miraba atónito—. Tranquilo Ranma, no pongas esa cara, seguro que ese desgraciado no vuelve a molestarme —finalizó Akane yendo a buscar un botiquín.

Ranma se levantó lentamente de la mesa sin apenas probar bocado, no podía estar más confundido.

¿Debería estar contento por el malentendido o furioso por como ella lo había llamado pervertido sin saber que era él?

Empezó a pensar en las palabras de Akane y optó por enfadarse, la muy boba tenía la santa desfachatez de sentirse orgullosa por haberse librado sola de aquel "intruso". Ella había dudado de él, porque si él no hubiera sido el susodicho "intruso", hubiera acudido en su ayuda en milésimas de segundo. La hubiera protegido como siempre había hecho.

Príncipe Toma. Herb. Pantimedias Taro. Orochi. Saffron.

Saffron.

Saffron.

¿De verdad ella seguía creyendo que él no estaría siempre allí para protegerla?

¿De verdad ella no veía que algo había cambiado desde Jusenkyo?

¿De verdad ella no notaba su preocupación constante?

Por supuesto que no, Akane seguía siendo tan sólo una marimacho.

Aunque como bien dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga, como mínimo se había librado de ser descubierto, la próxima vez debería ser más cuidadoso.

Continuará.

…..

¡Hola! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, como veis es algo un poco distinto a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero tenía ganas de cambiar un poquitín :).

Mil gracias a los que habéis dedicado unos minutos a leerlo, a seguir el fic y a darle a favoritos. Y por supuesto mil gracias a los que comentáis, a algunos os echaba ya de menos y me alegro enormemente de volver a veros por aquí:

SARITANIMELOVE, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, nancyriny, xandryx, Haruri Saotome, ivarodsan y tonymklive. com.

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	3. Noche número 5

**Noche número 5**

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su preocupación, un tanto desmesurada en ocasiones, no dejaba que el pobre pegara ojo, y sin embargo ella… ella podía dormir a pierna suelta.

—Mírala, durmiendo tan tranquilamente mientras yo estoy aquí desvelado por ella. Es tan injusto… demasiado injusto… si yo no puedo dormir ella tampoco debería… —susurraba para si mismo intentando encontrar una solución que lo animara o como mínimo, hiciera sentir mejor. Y finalmente la encontró.—Tsk, tsk, Akane —dijo en voz baja zarandeando con suavidad a su prometida.

Puede que la solución encontrada no fuera la más madura, pero su ego a veces aún era superior a su capacidad de razonamiento.

—Mmhh ¿Ranma? —murmuró con los ojos cerrados Akane. Él se sonrojó al no saber si estaba soñando con él o simplemente semi-despierta.

—Ak-Akane, soy yo —dijo arrodillándose al lado de la cama, mirándola con determinación.

Ella se ladeó y quedó apoyada sobre su costado encarándose hacia Ranma, sin embargo seguía con los párpados bajados hasta que de repente se abrieron y alborotada se incorporó desconcertada.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Volvió el pervertido?

—No… tranquila.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí a estas horas? —comentó mirando el reloj acercándolo extremadamente a su cara debido a la oscuridad.

—No puedo dormir…

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Sólo no puedo dormir.

—Aha, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo?

—No lo sé, pero no es justo que yo no pueda dormir y tú sí.

—Estás siendo un poco egoísta ¿no crees?

—¡¿Yo egoísta?! Estoy así por ti desconsiderada… dios si tan solo fueras un poco más femenina… pero no…

—Oye… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué haces por mi? Si es por lo del pervertido de ayer yo ya dije… —Ranma corrió a taparle la boca con suavidad.

—Basta de hablar del "pervertido" de ayer, no existe tal pervertido, fui yo. ¡Yo!

—¡Shermás immbhgécil! —gritaba intentando liberar su boca hasta que lo consiguió. —¿Por qué no dijiste que eras tú? Además ¿qué hacías aquí entrando como un viejo verde?

—¡Yo no entré como un viejo verde! ¡Y no pude decir que era yo porque sin avisar ni preguntar me golpeaste fuerte como si fuera un desconocido!

—¡Porque creí que eras un desconocido!

Los dos se miraron rojos de rabia. Siempre todo tenía que terminar así. Apretaron sus puños y labios con fuerza, empezaron a calmar su respiración ya que ninguno quería seguir gritando como un energúmeno, tampoco es que quisieran ser descubiertos juntos a esas horas solos en su habitación.

Respira hondo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Uno, dos y tres.

Habiendo expulsado su repentina ira, una que hacía días no experimentaban, se miraron una vez más ahora sonrojados por la timidez.

—Lamento que no puedas dormir por mi culpa Ranma.

—¿Uhm? —dudó él intentando comprender si ella entendía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—Bueno, puede que me equivoque pero… ¿puede que no duermas bien quizás por lo que pasó en China?

Él levantó de nuevo la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Akane, sus mejillas aumentaron su tono carmín y desviando la cabeza hacia el suelo asintió algo cohibido.

—Gracias por preocuparte Ranma. Podrías habérmelo dicho…

—No es, bueno, no mal pienses, yo no… —balbuceaba sin sentido alguno. Ella lo cortó.

—¿Hace cuá-cuánto que vienes a mi habitación?

—Puede que desde hace unas cinco noches.

—¡¿Cinco?! —vociferó elevando el tono de su voz.

—Shht ¡No podía dormir! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Decírmelo! Colarte por mi ventana como un delincuente no era la solución.

—Hubieras pensado que era un pervertido… no he venido con esas intenciones.

—Lo-lo sé. Sólo… podrías confiar en mi y contármelo, decirme qué te preocupaba.

—Sólo me preocupaba que alguien te volviera a raptar o algo, con lo patosa que eres y boba y despistada…

Ella roló los ojos y empezó a apretar las sábanas entre sus manos. Se mordió el labio y repasó su habitación en busca de algún objeto lo suficientemente hergonómico como para poder golpear con precisión al insensible de su prometido que se había atrevido a adentrarse en su dormitorio para insultarla como siempre había hecho.

Sin vergüenza.

Estúpido.

Tonto.

¿Es que nada había cambiado para él con todo lo que pasó en el Monte Phoenix?

Para ella sí, para ella todo ahora era distinto.

Entre ambos y de cara a los demás todo parecía igual, pero en el fondo ella sabía que a Ranma le importaba. Mucho. Quizás él nunca confirmaría haber dicho lo que ella creyó escuchar, pero quizás tampoco hacía falta. Ella lo sabía. Ella lo notaba.

A veces él podía ser tan tierno. Tan protector. Tan encantador.

Pero otras muchas podía ser tan egocéntrico, corto y maleducado. En tan sólo unos segundos podía tirar por tierra todos los avances que ella creía habían conseguido. Cargada de impotencia al ver que nunca avanzarían decidió perder de vista a ese joven que por varios motivos distintos la volvía loca.

Objetivo fijado. Detrás de la puerta. Un bate, perfecto para su cometido, asomaba curioso. Ella posó sus ojos en él pero de repente todo pareció tornarse borroso.

Su calor.

Envolviendo su mano encontró la de Ranma que sin palabras le pedía perdón. Que sin abrir la boca le transmitía su preocupación. Que en silencio le confirmaba que sí le importaba.

Respira hondo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Uno, dos y tres.

Ella sonrió ante aquel tacto, tan cálido, tan esperado. Era extraño reconocer que cada vez se conocían mejor, se entendían sin tener siquiera que expresarse verbalmente.

Ranma suspiró aliviado al ver que ella respondía bien ante aquel acto, que ella no enfurecía por su atrevimiento, que ella se acomodaba en su cama sin soltar su mano, colocando ambas extremidades, la suya y la de él casi a la altura de su almohada, cerrando los ojos mientras él se inclinaba lentamente y se acercaba para no deshacer el pequeño agarre.

—¿Te importaría quedarte hasta que me quede dormida? Yo… yo también he tenido problemas para dormirme—preguntó sonrojada escondiendo un bostezo. Ranma, sorprendido por aquella demanda negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una enorme sonrisa. —Gracias, buenas noches Ranma.

Junto a la mesilla de noche él pudo divisar un bote de valerianas y un par de tazas con té. Se sintió mal por el ser el posible causante de su desvelo. Le dio un suave apretón para que supiera que él estaba allí para ella.

—Buenas noches Akane.

Continuará…

…

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo que espero disfrutéis, ando falta de tiempo, pero me era imposible no agradeceros los comentarios; Maat Sejmet, MeimiCaro, Mix, Akai27 litapaz, Sol, deliza22, ivarodsan, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, xandryx, SARITANIMELOVE, Haruri Saotome, MILLONES DE GRACIAS. Qué alegría volver a ver algunos nombres, prometo escribiros y responderos en próximos capítulos, que tengo muchas ganas :) Espero ansiosa conocer si esta historia os va gustando.

¡Un abrazo!


	4. Noche número 6

Tumbada en su cama, Akane pudo sentir de nuevo la calidez que él le había brindado la noche anterior. Su mano, ahora mucho más fría, reposaba sobre su pecho echando de menos el contacto de aquel muchacho.

Ella había tenido problemas para dormir también, sin embargo, agotarse durante el día entrenando tantas horas como fuera posible le había ayudado a poder conciliar el sueño, aunque fuera pasada la medianoche. Por supuesto las valerianas y los tés que su hermana le preparaba también eran de ayuda, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que aquella última noche, pese a descubrir el atrevimiento de su prometido, había sido la que mejor había descansado.

No se asustó.

No lo golpeó.

Lo entendió.

Sin cuestionarse demasiado dejó que él estuviera con ella después de la madrugada, solos en su habitación, compartiendo un momento tan íntimo como aquel.

Ella había notado un cambio en él desde lo sucedido en China, no era ciega, incluso la manera en la que reaccionó cuando la vio vestida de novia le dejó claro que su relación había avanzado. En ese momento, su mirada azulada denotaba más curiosidad que enfado, pudiera ser incluso que, si no la hubieran arruinado, la boda se hubiera llevado a cabo.

"Estás muy guapa".

Recordó sus palabras y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Él le había hecho un cumplido, él la había encontrado atractiva, él no huyó cuando la vio ataviada con un pomposo vestido blanco. Si no fuera por el agua de Nannichuan, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Esa noche ella había decidido no tomar ningún medicamento o hierba que la ayudara a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, en su lugar prefirió esperar pacientemente a Ranma, suponía que él volvería allí, sabía que él trataría de protegerla a toda costa, incluso de su propio insomnio. Quizás este momento de tranquilidad y privacidad era el mejor para entablar una conversación con él, a solas, ya que a la luz del día tal acción parecía imposible. Intervenciones, interrupciones y ataques eran parte de su rutina.

Se removió entre las sabanas con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, tan sólo era Ranma, por qué se sentía tan nerviosa y complacida de que él quisiera velar por ella en la nocturna oscuridad. Quizás porque aquello, una vez más, le servía para reafirmarse en su idea de que, aunque un tanto extraña, ella y él eran una pareja. Una curiosa pareja, poco afectiva y cariñosa, pero afianzada por un amor mutuo no confesado.

Agarró la almohada con ambas manos y enterró su cabeza en ella, roja a más no poder por aquellas absurdas imágenes que revoloteaban esparcidas por su cabeza: Ranma ofreciéndole su mano de camino a casa desde Ryugenzawa, Ranma sujetándola en un banco recién pintado, Ranma abrazándola e intentando "hacer las paces" con ella antes de ser pillado por su madre, Ranma llorando al creerla muerta gritando en silencio que la am... Suspiró apartando el cojín levemente de su rostro, no por falta de aire sino al darse de cuenta de lo bobos que eran. Si lo pensaba bien todo estaba tan claro... bueno, casi todo.

Shampoo.

Ukyo.

Kodachi.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlas? Ellas seguían allí y hasta que él no se pronunciara allí seguirían. Una última exhalación se escapó de entre sus labios, esta vez un poco menos alegre y más pesada.

Un suave ruido la distrajo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, que lentamente se abrió dejando a la vista a un trenzudo joven quien sin ningún problema entró en su habitación.

Ambos se miraron un instante, luego desviaron sus pupilas para evitar mostrar su repentina timidez.

—Hola...

—Hola...

—¿Es—estabas despierta o te he despertado?

—Estaba despierta, tranquilo.

—Ahm... —respondió el pelinegro cohibido rascándose la nuca, una cosa era verla dormir mientras ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia, otra muy distinta aparecer allí y tener que explicarse. —Yo... bueno...

—Ramna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo... —añadió con sorpresa arrugando la frente.

—¿Qué es Shampoo para ti? —disparó sin mirarlo, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, acariciando con suavidad la tela de sus sábanas.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Sólo... respóndeme por favor.

—No entiendo por qué quieres saber algo tan raro.

—Ranma… —susurró en un tono que mostraba que se le estaba evaporando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Está bien, está bien, arg –respondió moviendo sus manos en señal de rendición. —Pues, uhm, no sé, una amiga, supongo que podría decir que Shampoo es mi amiga.

—Aha, ¿Y Ukyo?

—Ehm, ¿una buena amiga? Quizás, diría que U-chan es mi amiga de la infancia.

—Entiendo, y ¿Kodachi?

—¿Vas a preguntar por todo el mundo? Esto va a llevar demasiado rato.

—¿Y Ko-da-chi? —prosiguió la de ojos castaños arrastrando las sílabas para mostrar molestía.

— Qué pesada eres. Pff, pues a ver Kodachi es una conocida que está loca y me acosa, así que la definiría como una acosadora, con muy buen gusto, pero mi acosadora.

Akane rio de manera inaudible ante su respuesta. Se mordió los labios nerviosa y decidida a continuar repasó sus palabras.

 _Mi_ Amiga. _Mi_ amiga de la infancia. _Mi_ acosadora. No había rastro de "mi prometida" o "mi novia", eso la animó a seguir con lo que en realidad le interesaba.

—¿Y yo?

—¿Tú? —preguntó él señalándola con el dedo, para después fruncir el ceño de manera pensativa. -Qué tontería de pregunta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pues eso… qué tontería —repitió sonrojándose levemente viéndose acorralado ante la cuestión a la que tanto temía.

—Ya veo, tienes miedo a responder —masculló ella en una especie de retadora canción.

—Por supuesto que no tengo miedo.

—Pues… ¿Qué soy para ti?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Sólo quiero saberlo. Eso es todo.

Realmente él nunca se había planteado qué era ella para él, así que responder aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que a priori podía parecer, encontrar la palabra adecuada sería una tarea complicada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el mal carácter de su prometida.

—Akane, tú eres Akane —soltó él convencido y auto complacido por su respuesta. Ella parpadeó un par de veces incrédula, tan sólo era Akane, lo que era para todo el mundo, simple y llanamente Akane.

—O sea, Shampoo es _tu_ amiga, Ukyo es _tu_ amiga de la infancia, Kodachi _tu_ acosadora y yo simplemente soy…

Ramna resopló con cierto desespero, a veces ella podía ser un poco corta también. Jugando con sus dedos la interrumpió sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Tú simplemente eres _mi_ Akane.

Ella abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en su cara, sus mejillas ardían felices notando el rubor apoderándose de su rostro. Observó a su prometido con detenimiento; él tenía la mirada enfocada en el suelo, los labios apretados y la cara roja como la más bonita de las manzanas. De nuevo todo estaba tan claro.

Su Akane.

Eso era mejor que cualquier otro adjetivo o sustantivo.

Ella sabía que eso no era una confesión, sino más bien una reafirmación.

Sacando el aire preocupado que sus pulmones retenían desde antes de empezar aquella conversación, se instaló en el colchón tumbándose lista para dormir. Ranma la miró de reojo al no comprender nada, ella no había respondido.

Después de todo el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, la muy terca y desconsiderada ni siquiera le había dicho un "no gracias, no quiero ser tu nada". Iba a escupir uno de sus insultos al sentir su ego dañado, pero la dulce mano de Akane alcanzó la suya.

Él aceptó el gesto y al verla divisó la felicidad que los ojos de su prometida emanaban.

—¿Te quedarás como ayer, hasta que esté dormida? —él asintió colocándose mejor al lado de su cama sin soltar su mano.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —susurró nervioso intentando disimular su estado.

—Es lo que quiero —respondió segura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Después de aquello ella se dispuso a dormir. Cuando él notó que la respiración de la joven cambiaba, confirmando su estado de ensoñación, se atrevió a acariciar con dulzura su piel.

Justo antes de soltarla para irse a su cuarto la miró negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía sorprendido por lo que había dicho, desde luego las cosas estaban cambiando.

—Mi Akane… no suena del todo mal —murmuró mientras salía por la ventana.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Actualizo justo a tiempo para desearos a todos unas felicísimas fiestas, espero que lo disfrutéis al máximo y que 2018 os traiga todo lo que anheláis.

El capítulo de hoy espero que os guste, hoy tocaba hablar un poco desde el punto de vista de Akane. En breves tendréis la continuación.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y leerla, y especial agradecimiento a los que os tomáis un tiempo para comentar, ya sabéis que siempre son bien recibidas las reviews, el mejor regalo de Navidad :) ¡Un abrazo enorme a todo el mundo!

 **eli ventura:** ¡Hola Eli! Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Te deseo unas fiestas de lo más maravillosas. ¡Abrazo!

 **Genma 345:** ¡Edgar! Qué ilusión leerte por aquí. Sé que son caps cortos, pero así está pensado este fic, lo bueno es que así puedo actualizar a menudo. Te deseo una Navidad genial y un mejor año nuevo. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, un abrazo enorme Sarita y felices fiestas :).

 **Maat Sejmet:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Un abrazo y felices fiestas!

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Aquí tienes la continuación :)! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, felices fiestas!

 **Annabf1982:** ¡Anna! Yuhi, m'encanta que hagis llegit el fic, ja saps que no estava segura de continuar escrivint, pero aquí me tienes jaja. Espero que t'agradi, ja saps que jo sóc fan dels moments cuquis, així que d'això no en faltarà. Una abraçada enorme!

 **Akai27:** ¡Cyn bonita! Qué ilusión me hizo ver que te gustaba el fic, como siempre sabes en lo que estoy pensando para mis fics, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, después de Ryugenzawa es muy fácil ver como ellos dos se comportan como una pareja, eso quería dejarlo plasmado en esta historia, y especialmente en este capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por leer y felices fiestas!

 **litapaz:** Amiga linda, mil gracias por seguir todas y cada una de mis historias y sobre todo por comentar y animarme a seguir, deseo que te siga gustando el fic y lo disfrutes, y también que tengas unas fiestas inmejorables. ¡Un abrazo!

 **xandryx** : Xandryx, millones de gracias por tu comentario :) Te deseo a ti también que disfrutes de estos días de desconexión al máximo, que tengas unas Navidades fenomenales y un lindísimo año nuevo. Nos leemos a la vuelta, aquí te espero. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por comentar y leer, espero que disfrutes de el fic y también de estas fiestas. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Sae qué alegría! ¿Cómo andas? Me alegra mil que te guste el fic y espero que lo sigas aunque no estemos las dos demasiado metidas de nuevo en todo este mundillo. Te eché de menos! Me gustó mucho tu one-shot, ya te escribí y cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo te escribiré por PM para saber qué es de ti. De momento felices fiestas y que el 2018 te traiga todo lo que te mereces. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Haruri querida, como siempre un placer tenerte por aquí, me alegra enormemente que sigas esta pequeña historia, y te deseo unas fiestas inolvidables. ¡Un abrazo!

paulayjoaqui: ¡Hola! Aquí tienes un nuevo cap que espero que te guste igual. Te mando un abrazo y te deseo unas felices fiestas :)

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Noche número 14

Cada noche era lo mismo desde que en un arrebato de sinceridad él la había llamado su Akane. Las cosas habían tomado un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas aunque las acciones siempre eran muy similares:

Ranma se colaba por la ventana para velar por su prometida y ella, siendo conocedora de este acto, lo permitía, es más, lo ansiaba. Normalmente ella ya dormía cuando él se posaba a su lado para cerciorarse de su bienestar, aunque algunas veces ella también lo esperó despierta.

En aquellas contadas ocasiones ambos charlaban de temas de lo más cotidianos, pero con el alivio de saber que –en principio– nadie los molestaría. Si el momento lo requería, incluso habían llegado a hablar de cosas un poco más personales, de su miedo a perderse o su necesidad de proteger al otro. Nunca hubo una declaración ni nada por el estilo, es más, durante el día los dos actuaban como siempre habían hecho, parecía que tan sólo durante la oscuridad de la noche la pareja podía mostrarse tal y como eran sin miedos ni tapujos. Nadie sospechaba nada, y esperaban que así siguiera siendo. Disfrutaban de aquella nueva ingenua intimidad.

El chico de la trenza se sentía bien, por fin había llegado a un punto donde comenzaba a aceptar de manera más profunda que sus sentimientos hacia cierta joven temperamental iban más allá de un estúpido deber o de las ganas de continuar con el legado de su padre uniendo escuelas. No había necesidad para ello en realidad, si hubiera querido hubiera podido marchar, hubiera podido ir en búsqueda de su cura, de mejores y más interesantes técnicas marciales, pero sin embargo él decidió quedarse. Con ella. En China renunció al agua de Nannichuan por ella, siempre había sido todo por ella, y ahora que se había dado cuenta todo era distinto.

Su rutina nocturna había cambiado. Después de cenar normalmente se quedaba en el salón viendo la televisión, a veces con ella, a veces solo, a veces con el resto de su familia. Si el día había sido tranquilo entrenaba en el dojo para cansarse, o si por otro lado el día había sido un incordio por el motivo que fuese se desquitaba pateando a un invisible adversario. La cosa era conseguir ser el último en ir a dormir para comprobar que nadie lo siguiera.

Akane, en su lugar,casi siempre iba a su cuarto cuando Nabiki o Kasumi lo hacían, a veces se introducía en su cama tranquila sabiendo que más tarde él iría a verla, otras se mantenía ocupada a la espera de que él apareciera.

Cuando el silencio reinaba en la casa y tan sólo los grillos eran testigos de sus andanzas, el hijo de los Saotome se colaba en la habitación de la Tendo, cuidadoso se acercaba hasta su cama para tomar su mano, con delicadeza comprobaba si ella dormía o no, si así era, sonreía complacido cuando notaba como de manera inconsciente ella murmuraba su nombre contenta, para después apretarle la mano con dulzura.

Tras unos treinta minutos él ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para retirarse a su futón a dormir.

Siempre había sido así, hasta aquella noche. Llovía. Y todo el mundo sabía lo poco que a Ranma le gusta mojarse. Las razones eran obvias, además era febrero y el frío no perdonaba a nadie.

Resopló mirando la ventana, roló los ojos y suspiró al pensar en las pocas ganas que tenía de ser modificado con agua fría. No quería tener que calentarse una tetera, cambiarse de ropa, secarse el pelo, limpiar aquello que pudiera salpicar en su escapada… Todo le parecía ahora mismo muy pesado y cansado, aquel día había sido agotador. Mientras sus pupilas rolaban angustiadas su mirada se fijó en la silla, aquella silla apoyada junto al escritorio que ahora mismo le parecía tan cómoda.

Lo dudó tan sólo unos segundos, la apartó del mueble y se sentó en ella.

"Tan sólo esperaré aquí hasta que pare de llover" pensó.

Se acurrucó como un gatito, cruzando sus brazos sobre si mismo para arroparse, juntando sus rodillas alzándolas sobre el sillín sin dejar de mirar a su marimacho, que dormía a simplemente unos cuantos centímetros de él, fue entonces cuando pensó que quizás él también podría cabecear un rato, serían cinco minutos, después despertaría y si la lluvia había dejado de fastidiar se iría como de costumbre a su dormitorio.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, se repitió que despertaría en breves, que eran unos simples segundos.

Pero no despertó.

...

Los rayos del sol entraban abrasadores por la ventana de cierta chica con pelo negro y reflejos azulados. Ella se removió entre las sábanas no queriendo comenzar todavía un nuevo día, aún feliz al saber que él había ido, no sabía cómo, pero ella podía reconocer que él había estado allí, que le había sujetado la mano, que había velado por sus sueños. Quizás era su olor o aquella extraña conexión que más de una vez había comprobado que tenían. Se había propuesto quedarse un ratito más tumbada pensando en que por raro que pareciera, tenía ganas de que ya fuera de noche de nuevo, pero su hermana tenía otros planes para ella.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—Akane, despierta, llegarás tarde a clase.

La muchacha se desperezó y abrió los ojos. Su sorpresa fue extrema cuando a su lado vio a su prometido dormido, en una posición de lo más incómoda y extraña en su silla. Parpadeó confundida, ¿siempre había dormido ahí? No, está era la primera vez que lo encontraba así. En un acto involuntario cogió las sabanas y se cubrió con modestia, luego sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo exagerada que era, él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Kasumi seguía al otro lado de la pared, y como no había obtenido respuesta comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta de la pequeña de la casa.

—Akane, ¿no me has oído? Vas a llegar…

¡Pum!

De un fuerte golpe con su almohada mandó a Ranma volar por la ventana. Se giró veloz y sonrió a la mayor que justo acababa de adentrarse en el dormitorio.

—Ya voy kasumi onee-chan, perdona. Estaba distraída mirando el cielo.

—¿Ese ruido era…?

—Oh, sería un trueno, parece que aún no ha dejado de llover.

—Ah, cierto. Despierta a Ranma-kun por favor. Bajo a dejar listo el desayuno.

—En-enseguida —respondió la de ojos castaños un tanto ruborizada.

Akane fingió despertar a su prometido, esperó en su cuarto que él regresara de aquel gratuito viaje al que ella le había mandado, pero ni rastro del muchacho. Se impacientó y empezó a preocuparse, ahora que todo iba bien entre ellos, quizás no reaccionó de la mejor manera, pero ¿qué esperaba él? Que se quedara allí a dormir era algo nuevo, y serio… si alguien los pillaba en esa situación sí que estarían perdidos, habría boda en segundos, demanda de nietos en minutos. Era impensable que ya durmieran en la misma habitación… ¿o no?

Con cierta culpabilidad y duda bajó al comedor donde vio a su prometido, ahora convertido en prometida comiendo su desayuno con un claro enfado impreso en su cara y gotas recorriéndole el flequillo.

—Buenos días Ranma —dijo ella tímida.

—Hum –fue su respuesta sin dejar de llenarse la boca con arroz.

—Parece que Ranma ha decidido ir a correr esta mañana Akane. ¿Puedes traerle un poco de agua caliente? El pobre ha querido incluso lloviendo.

—Claro —respondió la pequeña apretando sus labios.

—Mi hijo… todo lo que hace por seguir con la escuela, ni las tormentas frenan a un Saotome.

—¡Qué orgulloso debes estar Genma! Un digno heredero hemos encontrado.

—¡Hombre entre hombres! —exclamó su madre orgullosa. Él sólo pudo tragar su comida rolando los ojos con pesadez, si ellos supieran…

Akane le entregó la tetera cargada de hirviente agua, y él, sin siquiera mirarla se la arrojó por encima y terminó su desayuno. Después de aquello, el de la trenza subió a su habitación, se secó rápido y se vistió listo para ir hacia la escuela.

Durante todo este rato tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Se sentía enfadado y frustrado, estas no eran maneras de tratarle, él había sido comprensivo, si hasta le cogía la mano pese a la tortícolis que eso le ocasionaba porque ella se lo había pedido. Imbécil, eso es lo que él era… dejarse engatusar por una chica…

Injusticia.

Ni que se hubiera dormido allí a propósito, lo hizo para no mojarse, para ahorrarse el mal rato que ella le había hecho pasar al lanzarlo a través del cristal. Si tan sólo le dejara explicarse le aclararía que él no tenía intención de dormir en la misma habitación que una chica tan poco femenina como ella, que había sido por comodidad, y además sin querer, él pretendía cerrar los ojos tan sólo cinco minutos. Si ella supiera, si ella quisiera escuchar… pero no.

Una vez vestido cogió su maletín y corriendo pasó por delante de su prometida sin siquiera esperarla, estaba dolido, en realidad. No le parecía adecuada la reacción por parte de ella, la desconfianza que le transmitía, su inseguridad y violencia hacia él.

Tres pasos al frente y cinco hacía atrás.

Sin embargo un pensamiento rondó repentinamente por su cabeza; empezó a ruborizarse, de golpe se sintió avergonzado, y a la vez emocionado, aunque no en la misma cama ¡había dormido en la misma habitación que Akane! No era la primera vez, ya lo había hecho en otras extrañas ocasiones, pero esta vez por algún motivo le parecía diferente.

Ni siquiera le había pedido permiso…Quizás, bueno, sólo quizás, ella tenía un poco de razón al haberse enfadado. ¿Debería disculparse?

Justo entonces la vio corriendo hacia él con aquella preocupada mirada y él frenó.

Los dos avanzaron en silencio hacia la escuela, uno al lado del otro sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta el momento lo que pasaba por las noches en las noches se quedaba, era como una regla no escrita, no hablaban de nada relacionado con sus nocturnos encuentros. Así que esta vez no sabían cómo encarar esta situación que empezaba a escaparse de sus manos. La joven inhaló aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron almacenar más oxígeno, y luego lo soltó con calma. Él la miró de reojo y entonces Akane habló.

—Lo siento Ranma, no quise golpearte. Cuando Kasumi intentó entrar me asusté de que nos pillaran así, bueno, ya sabes, a ti…allí… durmiendo… pensé que si pasaba no podríamos volver a vernos por la no-no…, bueno…

—Akane yo no quise… —soltó él intentando disculparse.

—Espera, no sigas. Sólo quería decir que si vuelve a pasar, si quieres quedarte en la silla… sólo avísame antes para que no me asuste por la mañana. A mi… ¡no me importaría!

Dicho eso, roja como una manzana, Akane comenzó a correr muerta de la vergüenza por lo que había dicho.

Él quedó parado mirando su figura desaparecer. Sus mejillas empezaron a subir de temperatura y el rubor se apoderó de su piel.

¿Significaba eso que a partir de ahora podría dormir con ella?

Continuará…

...

¡Hola!

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que este 2018 os traiga todo lo que le pidáis :D

Ando pillada de tiempo otra vez, pero he tenido tiempo de acutalizar ^^. Sé que este capítulo puede parecer un poco ¿raro? Pero era muy necesario para los acontecimientos que llegan a partir de ahora. Aún así espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y veais como va creciendo la complicidad entre ambos pese a sus aún inseguridades. Alguien me comentó que la historia es un poco lenta, efectivamente, soy un poco Rumiko en este sentido, aunque prometo que pronto avanzará más :), soy un caracolito romántico XD.

Estoyyy muyy feliizzz por todos los comentarios recibidos, nombres nuevos, nombres que echaba de menos por aquí... millones de gracias a todos: Lucy Kou, marilole, Akai27, Astron, caro, eli ventura, devi2791, SARITANIMELOVE, rosefe-123, Lenna0813, litapaz, Maat Sejmet, Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, paulayjoaqui, Ranma84, AZULMITLA, ivarodsan. Hoy no puedo responder personalmente, pero en el próximo capítulo lo haré :)

Por cierto en breves publicaré un one-shot navideño que no he podido subir aún XD.

¡Abrazos enormes para todos!


	6. Noche número 15

**Noche número 15**

Aquel día apenas habían hablado, ¿cómo hacerlo después de lo que ella había confesado? Lo evitó toda la mañana, en clase se mostró esquiva, disimulando que sus amigas la llamaban, que alguien la necesitaba. La tarde no había sido distinta, se empecinó en ir a la biblioteca donde nadie pudiera molestarle, y por nadie se refería a cierto chico de tostada piel y ojos azulados.

Cenó con prisas, sin querer si quiera mirarlo a la cara. Su familia ni se inmutó, era de lo más normal que ese par estuviera enfadado por cualquier absurda tontería.

"Boba. Boba. Boba." Se repetía una y otra vez internada en su habitación después de ducharse, ponerse el pijama y prepararse para ir a la cama. A dormir. ¡Ja! Como si hoy fuera capaz de dormir, por supuesto que no, imposible después de haberle dicho a Ranma Saotome, al ególatra Ranma Saotome, que ella, la no pervertida Akane Tendo quería que él durmiera en su dormitorio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él podía tomárselo de dos maneras:

1\. Como una invitación a intimar físicamente.

2\. Como una declaración que inflara su pecho permitiéndole refregarle en la cara que ella estaba colada por él, tan colada que incluso lo quería durmiendo en su habitación.

Se estiró los cabellos mientras apretaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Un leve rubor tintó sus mejillas y entonces suspiró dejándose caer encima del colchón, sus piernas colgando, su espalda enganchada a las sábanas. Miró el techo blanco recordando las pasadas noches, en realidad no tenía por qué asustarse, él no iría allí con otras intenciones que no fueran las de protegerla o descansar, estaba claro que lo que ella había dicho no había encendido una nueva pasión en el muchacho provocando que sus hormonas le transmitieran en realidad un mensaje que no era: "Ranma, no me importa que vengas a mi habitación y durmamos juntos… o lo que surja…" se tapó rápidamente la cara con ambas manos al pensar en tal atrevimiento, su rostro rojo a más no poder.

Poco femenina, fea y pecho plano, dichas palabras resonaron en su mente, escuchando incluso la voz de su prometido. Evidentemente la opción número uno estaba descartada. Él no iría con propósitos indecentes, él no la veía de ese modo, él no la encontraba guapa.

Suspiró aliviada, y por qué no decirlo, también un poco decepcionada. Ella no quería que su relación avanzara tan deprisa, pero sentirse un poco deseada no le parecía tan mal. Y de nuevo lo recordó. El día de su no boda, él había reconocido que estaba guapa.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

Dudó largos minutos, no sabía si esperarlo despierta para poder aclarar algunas cosas, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano tendrían que charlar, ni que fuera de la escuela, mejor hacerlo antes de que algún malentendido se entrometiera en su nueva "relación".

Unas cuantas paredes más allá Ranma se mordía las uñas por primera vez en su vida. Nervioso daba vueltas en su cuarto como un preso encarcelado.

"Sólo quería decir que si vuelve a pasar… si quieres quedarte en la silla… Sólo avísame antes para que no me asuste por la mañana. A mi no me importaría".

La frase que ella le había soltado esa misma mañana no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, la diseccionó y la analizó con cuidado miles de veces, no quería malinterpretar nada. No había posibilidad de errar, si esto era cierto, si sus razonamientos eran correctos, Akane Tendo le había dado permiso para dormir con ella. ¡No! Con ella no, se repetía, tan sólo en su dormitorio, debía matizar. Pero eso sería más que suficiente, no era lo más cómodo del mundo pero por fin podría velar por ella casi las 24 horas, no habría manera de temer que alguien la estuviera raptando a las cuatro de la madrugada porque él estaría allí para ella, sería como… como… si ya estuvieran cas…

Sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, cada día se sentía más ridículo al sentirse tan atado a alguien, pero a la vez era tan inevitable, tan inexplicable que simplemente dejó de pensar en lo absurdo que debía ser decir en voz alta que la necesitaba tanto que ni dormir solo podía.

Decidió finalmente ir a ver a su prometida quien de muy malas maneras lo había estado ignorando todo el día, en parte entendía que ella estuviera avergonzada, él no se hubiera atrevido a pronunciar algo como aquello.

Aunque para ser sinceros, la duda de que ella se arrepintiera de lo dicho también lo carcomía por dentro.

No esperó más, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Sudando como si estuviera en una sauna se adentró por la ventana y vio a su prometida leyendo tumbada bocabajo en su cama.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó con sorpresa la joven mirando el reloj— Has venido antes de lo normal.

—Sí, bueno… ya que no pudimos hablar hoy… Pensé que podríamos hacerlo ahora.

—¿Hacerlo? —preguntó levantando una ceja, sentándose en el colchón.

—¡Hablar digo!

—Ahm, dime…

—Sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana… —susurró él jugando con sus dedos mirando el suelo —¿Iba en serio?

—Uhm. Sobre lo de… ya sabes —respondió ella señalando la silla, él miró el mueble y asintió— pues, bueno, lo que quería decir es que si te sientes mejor durmiendo aquí, en la silla digo, por mi no hay problema, bueno, no es que hagamos nada malo ¿no?

—No creo…

—¡Es decir, sólo dormiríamos! ¡Nada más!

—¡Claro! ¡Sólo dormir! ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Ya… ya… tú nunca querrías nada con una chica tan fea y poco femenina como yo.

—Yo… no he dicho nada de eso… pero este es tu cuarto y nunca entraría con intenciones de hacer algo que no quisieras.

Akane tragó saliva y lo miró un poco confundida ¿ningún insulto añadido a su frase? ¿No confirmaría que no quiere nada con ella? ¿Pudiera ser que realmente hubieran avanzado tanto? Una sonrisa imposible de reprimir decoró su rostro, sonrisa que a Ranma no le pasó desapercibida, parecía que por fin ella empezaba a entender.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás? —preguntó ella levantándose.

—Si no te importa…

—No, pero espera, te dejaré una manta y uhm —dijo dirigiéndose a su armario —toma, este cojín puede servirte, me lo regalaron cuando fuimos a Hokkaidō, lo usé en el avión y estando sentado creo que te irá bien.

—Gra-gracias.

—¿Estarás cómodo?

—Sí, no te preocupes, he dormido encima de piedras, de pantanos y en medio del bosque, créeme que esto es mejor.

—Me alegro.

—Oye… no creas cosas que no son pero quizás deberías cerrar la puerta.

—Ahm… —dudó ella mirándolo sonrojada mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

—Akane… prometo no hacer nada, ¿no te ha quedado claro ya?

—Sí, es sólo que… bueno está bien, cierro la maldita puerta.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más amable?

—¡Yo soy amable!

—Claro que no, eres una borde, voy a dormir en una diminuta silla y a ti te preocupa una mierda de puerta.

—No me preocupa, es sólo que esto es nuevo.

—¡Para mi también! Pero eso no te da motivos a desconfiar tanto de mi.

—Sí tienes razón… Perdona, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—Bien —dijo el pelinegro acurrucándose en la silla tapándose con la manta y acomodándose con la almohada un tanto molesto.

—Bien, apago la luz.

Akane se tumbó en la cama y apagó la luz de su mesita. Encontró la posición adecuada y le deseó buenas noches a su prometido, él hizo lo mismo pero con un tono de voz poco amigable.

Ella se removió entre las sábanas un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que se sentía muy feliz al saber que él también quería dormir allí, pero a su vez notaba que algo fallaba…

De golpe se dio cuenta de qué.

—Ranma… ¿duermes?

—Mmhh casi.

—Es que… no nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—No me despiertes para nada Akane.

—Bueno me preguntaba si…

—Si…

—¿Puedes, ahm, hacer lo mismo que las noches anteriores?

—¿Qui-quieres que te dé la mano?

—Si no quieres no pasa nada… —dijo repentinamente arrepentida de su demanda.

—Ehm sí, no hay problema —comentó con gran felicidad el joven, nada le hacía sentir mejor que saberse necesitado por Akane, su ego crecía pero también su debilidad por ella.

Se acercó hasta la cama de su prometida arrastrando la silla y le dio la mano, poco después ella ya estaba dormida y él decidió adelantar la alarma del reloj de la chica para poder irse de la habitación antes de que fueran pillados.

—Que torpe es… si no pienso yo estas cosas la muy tonta no hace nada.

—Sigo despierta idiota.

Él dio un respingo por la sorpresa, sintiéndose pillado y no queriendo empezar una nueva discusión se retiró a su silla y se tapó.

—Buenas noches, tonta —susurró con cariñó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Buenas noches, idiota —respondió ella de la misma manera.

Continuará…

…..

¡Hola, hola! Aquí estamos de regreso ahora ya con más calma después de las interminables Navidades jaja.

Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo también, las cosas avanzan aunque a su ritmo.

Mil gracias a los que leéis y seguís la historia, es un honor que haya gente a quien le guste lo que escribo :)

Gracias también a los que dedicáis un tiempo a comentar, me alegráis un montón:

 **Ishy-24:** ¡Feliz año a ti también! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, espero que así siga siendo. ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias a ti por comentar!

 **Guest:** Gracias :)

 **vanetendo:** Mil gracias, ¡un abrazo!

 **Sosa07:** ¡No me lo creo, qué alegría leerte por aquí! Espero también que tengas un feliz 2018 y que las fiestas hayan sido de lo mejor. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Astron:** Mil gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Akai27:** Cyn! Parece que Ranma te escuchó jaja, por fin han cerrado la puerta y así los dos ya se quedan tranquilos durmiendo solos y juntos :O

Me alegra mucho que te guste el ritmo del fic. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Sarita, como ves sí sí, ya duermen en la misma habitación, poco a poco van avanzando en su relación jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Maritza559:** Muchísimas gracias Maritza, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, espero que así siga siendo. ¡Te mando un mega abrazo! :)

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Y a mi leer tus comentarios :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **rosefe-123:** Gracias, me contenta que pienses que actúan como lo harían en la realidad. ¡Abrazo!

 **ivarodsan:** Millones de gracias por tus comentarios, todos me animan y alegran. Un abrazo.

 **Maat Sejmet:** ¡Gracias :D! ¡Abrazos!

 **Jojo:** ¡Feliz 2018 para ti también! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Como siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **mkcntkami:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar- Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic. ¡Un abrazo!

 **xandryx:** Millones de seguir por seguir la historia. Te mando un gran abrazo :D.


	7. Noche número 28

Parecía mentira lo bien que iban las cosas. Tanto Ranma como Akane últimamente disfrutaban más de las noches que de los días, cosa nada extraña teniendo en cuenta que tenían la suerte de poderlas compartir en la más profunda tranquilidad. Nadie les molestaba, nadie los perseguía, bajo el cielo estrellado ellos dos podían ser simplemente eso, ellos dos.

Comenzaron a notar cierto cambio en su relación diaria, los primeros días les era fácil disimular y seguir actuando como siempre habían hecho, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco distintas. Seguían peleando porque seguían siendo tercos y orgullosos, pero en los momentos de calma cualquiera podía ver en sus rostros un brillo de felicidad un poco distinto al que anteriormente les acompañaba. Sus sonrisas y miradas se cruzaban más de lo normal, y si sin querer sus manos se rozaban ambos intentaban alargar aquel breve momento para hacerlo más duradero. Akane empezaba a utilizar menos la palabra pervertido, desde que su prometido dormía a su lado no tenía sentido seguir creyendo que él tenía malvadas intenciones, nada más lejos de la realidad, él siempre la trataba con respeto y accedía a cualquier petición que ella tuviera, por absurda que fuera, como sujetarle la mano antes de irse a dormir.

Ranma por otro lado había cesado casi en sus insultos, apenas salía un marimacho de su boca, y es que desde que tuvo la oportunidad de observarla mientras dormía no le quedó más remedio que admitir que ella era guapa. Durante las noches podía admirar sus finos y brillantes cabellos esparcirse encima de la almohada, su blanca piel, tan parecida a la porcelana se le mostraba suave y pura, sus pestañas, adornando sus cerrados párpados, largas y gruesas dándole ese toque femenino que tantas veces negó que ella poseía.

Por suerte para ellos, sin embargo, nadie de su entorno había notado todavía sus pequeños avances, y como era obvio, tampoco nadie había descubierto sus nuevos encuentros nocturnos.

Era un sábado cualquiera a punto de terminar, de hecho en poco menos de veinte minutos ya sería domingo. Todos los habitantes de la casa de los Tendo se encontraban ya en sus dormitorios, Soun ya dormía desde hacía unas cuantas horas, el matrimonio Saotome, después de una corta discusión dormían ahora ya de espaldas pues Nodoka ni ver a su marido quería, de nuevo había salido corriendo del restaurante dejándole a ella la cuenta por pagar. Kasumi se encontraba cosiendo en su habitación y Nabiki contando todo lo que había ganado aquella semana, las fotos de Ranma desnuda siempre eran la mejor manera de hacer dinero rápido y fácil.

La pequeña de la casa se encontraba sentada en su cama, dejó los pies colgando y jugaba a menearlos mientras pensaba en los exámenes que pronto llegarían. Miró la pila de libros que tenía en el escritorio y decidió coger el de inglés para practicar un poco antes de que Ranma llegara. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque quería hablar con él, quería pedirle un favor y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Había una feria de libros a la que quería ir, sería en el centro de Tokio y debería ir en metro, pocas veces salía de su barrio así que le hacía ilusión ir allí con su prometido, sería como… "como una cita", pensó sonriendo. Debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos en el último mes no le parecía nada descabellado que ellos dos fueran solos a ver una feria, además era una feria centrada en literatura, nada romántico, no es como si estuviera llevando a Ranma a una convención de bodas o a un pase de moda de vestidos de novia. Además su autor favorito estaría firmando algunas de sus novelas, con Ranma o sin él no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

Regresó a su lectura para poder continuar estudiando, decidió no pensar demasiado en su futura charla y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, si él se negaba a acompañarla siempre podría ir con Yuka y Sayuri, no es como si el mundo se acabara.

Pasada una larga hora Akane miró el reloj un poco sorprendida, el joven normalmente aparecía antes de la una, pero quizás, sabiendo que era fin de semana decidió esperar un poco más para asegurarse de que todo el mundo estuviera dormido.

" _Love can be complicated, but it's so nice to be in love_."

—El amor es complicado, pero es tan hermoso estar enamorada —repitió Akane en voz alta traduciendo la frase del ejercicio. —Estar enamorada… —dijo por último casi en un suspiro.

Dejó a un lado el manual y se tumbó en la cama, volvió a mirar el despertador de su mesita de noche y vio que ya eran pasadas las dos, apretó los labios con preocupación. Era raro.

Muy raro.

Ranma nunca fallaba, él siempre estaba ahí para acompañarla en sus sueños, para velar por su seguridad, ¿acaso había sucedido algo? ¿se habían enfadado o peleado? Akane intentó recordar la última vez que lo vio, en realidad le había hecho poco caso, y en la cena apenas había hablado, ni con ella ni con sus padres o sus hermanas. Por la tarde él había estado ausente también, distraído y bastante distante en realidad. Ella creyó que él estaría cansado, había estado entrenando bastante últimamente, pero quizás había algo más, quizás, sólo quizás, él se había hartado de todo aquello y quería simplemente volver a la normalidad. Pudiera ser incluso que a partir de ahora quisiera dormir con alguien más… con Ukyo o Shampoo.

—No —se dijo en voz alta. —Ranma no me haría algo así…

Aunque la duda la estaba matando. ¿Por qué no había ido a verla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que no iría si ese era el caso?

Caminó de un lado para otro en su cuarto, no sabía qué hacer, si él no estaba allí era porque no quería, así que no tenía sentido ir a molestarlo y pedirle explicaciones en medio de la noche, si él no quería dormir allí era su problema, maldito engreído, como si ella lo necesitara…

Pero lo necesitaba.

—Bien, iré a ver qué le pasa, pero solo por saber si le ha pasado algo, no es como si fuera a rogarle que venga a dormir aquí.

Akane se levantó y con cautela se puso las zapatillas, abrió su puerta lentamente y hundió su cabeza en la oscuridad del pasillo. Se aseguró de que nadie la veía y con pasos tan silenciosos como humanamente le fue posible se acercó hasta el cuarto de su prometido. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta dudando, pero finalmente, agradeciendo la lejanía de la habitación de Ranma picó con mucho cuidado para anunciar su entrada. Pasados unos segundos no recibió respuesta y volvió a probar, pero de nuevo el silencio fue todo lo que recibió.

Empezó a molestarse, ¿pudiera ser que ni siquiera estuviera durmiendo en su habitación? Como estuviera con Shampoo se las pagaría muy, pero que muy caras.

Entró sin más divagación y lo que vio la dejó un poco extrañada.

Ranma estaba tumbado en su futón, tapado hasta las cejas y sumamente sudado. Akane anunció que se acercaría por educación y porque estaba de noche en la habitación de un chico, se acercó hasta él y se colocó a su lado, "quizás el pobre tan sólo se quedó dormido" pensó ella. Lo miró con detenimiento, normalmente ella se dormía antes que él así que nunca tenía oportunidad de observarlo. Una repentina necesidad apareció en ella, quiso apartarle aquel flequillo revoltoso que se empeñaba en taparle los ojos, aunque cerrados, de su chico. Lo hizo. Al momento pudo notar como su frente estaba ardiendo, Ranma estaba sudando y además respiraba con dificultad. Akane se asustó y preocupó de repente, Ranma estaba enfermo.

Se sintió fatal por malpensar de él, por no haber entendido su situación con anterioridad. Decidió taparlo con cuidado y entonces se levantó para poder cuidar de él, el pobre debía tener mucha fiebre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de girar sus talones notó como la mano del pelinegro sujetó su brazo impidiéndole que terminara de levantarse.

—Ra-Ranma… Estás ardiendo.

—No… no te vayas.

—Voy a buscar un poco de agua y medicina, no te preocupes, voy a cuidar de ti.

Akane corrió sin ser escuchada a por todas las cosas que pudieran ayudar a Ranma a bajar su temperatura. Cogió un jarrón con agua, paños húmedos y también pastillas para el resfriado. Se colocó una mascarilla cubriendo su boca para no ser contagiada y subió de nuevo las escaleras. Cuando volvió a su lado él la esperaba despierto, en un estado de seminconsciencia, intentando no delirar por la fiebre.

—Yo… no, no vine hoy.

—¡Idiota! No es momento para eso, debiste decirme que te encontrabas mal.

—No creí que me subiría así la fiebre.

—De todos modos… pudiste decírmelo… —comentó colocándole el paño mojado en la frente —estaba preocupada.

—Mmhh la próxima vez avisaré.

Dicho esto él se tumbo sobre su costado y comenzó a dormir. Akane ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con cierta preocupación, no le gustaba ver a Ranma tan débil, normalmente él era tan jovial, tan enérgico, que verle tan apagado de algún modo le dañaba, aunque fuera un poco, el corazón.

Se quedó a su lado sentada comprobando que su fiebre bajara de vez en cuando, al cabo de un rato parecía que los medicamentos habían hecho efecto y él se encontraba ya mejor. Miró a su alrededor y creyó que lo mejor era irse a su dormitorio, pero de nuevo cuando quiso incorporarse la mano del chico alcanzó la suya y le impidió seguir con tal acción.

—¿Te quedarás hoy tú aquí? —preguntó él sin mirarla, más rojo por la vergüenza que por el resfriado.

—Ahm… si no te importa…

—Creo que en esa caja hay algunas mantas que puedes usar.

—Sí, creo que… bueno, aquí hay muchas cosas de mi madre.

—Ah oh, perdona, no sabía.

—No pasa nada —respondió regalándole la más sincera de las sonrisas — me alegra que aún las tengamos guardadas. Supongo que está bien que las use, después de todo para eso están.

—Hum… supongo —dijo él sin comprender demasiado, estas cosas se le escapaban.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estaba enferma mi madre se quedaba a mi lado toda la noche, me preparaba unas galletas y me acariciaba el pelo para calmarme, eso realmente me ayudaba mucho.

—Hum… Puedes, ahm, si quieres, quizás ayudaría lo del, uhm, pelo…

—¡Puedo prepararte galletas también! —reaccionó feliz por su ocurrencia.

—Eso no será necesario, con un resfriado será suficiente, no necesito una intoxicación estomacal también.

—Imbécil… Yo intentaba ser amable y tú siem…

Akane no pudo continuar ya que notó como Ranma se acercaba a ella y la cogía de la muñeca, con destreza y sin abrir los ojos acercó la mano de la chica a su cabellera y la depositó allí. Ella comprendió y sonrió alejando su molestia. Con ternura comenzó a trazar leves caricias sobre su pelo y él se quedó dormido.

Cuando la peliazul despertó se encontró a si misma hecha un ovilla envuelta en un nido hecho de mantas en el suelo, a tan sólo medio metro del futón de Ranma quien parecía encontrarse mejor, como mínimo ya no tenía la cara pálida y las mejillas ardiendo, el sudor había desaparecido y su rostro parecía apacible.

Durante el desayuno Ranma explicó al resto de la familia que había pasado mala noche y le pidió a Kasumi que le preparara un buen plato de sopa para poder tomar algo caliente al mediodía. Su madre se preocupó al momento y corriendo fue a tocar la frente de su querido pequeño gran hombre.

—Parece que ya no tienes fiebre hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ya estoy bien mamá, esta noche se me pasó todo.

—¿Cómo te bajó así sola la fiebre Ranma-kun? —preguntó con dudosa malicia Nabiki.

—Uhm —dijo nervioso cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo para no ser descubierto. —Me tapé bien con las mantas, me puse un paño húmedo en la frente y dormí mucho.

—Aha… ya veo.

—Ranma-kun, ¿puede que hayas estado durmiendo destapado estos días? He visto que últimamente te levantas y desayunas como con frío, quizás deberías dormir más o mejor, ¿es incómodo tu futón? Quizás deberíamos cambiarlo papá —razonó Kasumi.

—Es cierto hijo, en los entrenos veo que tu espalda te está dando algunos problemas también… quizás no estés durmiendo del todo bien.

—Ah no no Kasumi, gracias, tienes razón, deberé cubrirme mejor por las noches eso es todo. Oye viejo aunque tenga dolor de espalda sigo ganándote —escupió el de la trenza con orgullo.

Akane levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había sido una egoísta, ella durmiendo tan cómoda en su cama mientras él tenía que hacerlo en una silla con un cojín para vuelos. Se concentró en como poder remediar aquello y por eso no escuchó la noticia que sonaba entonces en el televisor.

—Ak-a-ne, ¿hola? ¿Qué estás pensando tonta? —dijo Ranma moviendo su mano en su cara.

—¿Eh? Oh, perdona…

—Decía que si has escuchado la tele.

—Uh, no…

—Hay qué ver que boba eres… esta tarde hay una feria en el centro de Tokio, dicen que irá ese autor que tanto te gusta.

—¡Ah es cierto! —gritó ella habiéndose olvidado por completo de aquello, ahora la prioridad de su mente era el bienestar de su chico.

—¿Quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Ranma sin darle más importancia.

Akane levantó lentamente su cabeza y miró fijamente a su prometido, irradiando un brillo sumamente especial en sus ojos, sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo bonita que se veía.

—¿Te encontrarás bien para ir?

—Ahm… sí supongo, después de tomar la sopa seguro que me habré recuperado al cien por cien.

—¡Genial, me encantaría ir!

—Salgamos a las cuatro entonces.

—Hm —afirmó ella con la cabeza. —Ranma…

—Dime.

—Gracias —susurró cogiendo la manga de su camisa con cariño.

—Gracias a ti por cuidarme —murmuró él cerca de ella para que sólo Akane lo escuchara.

Continuará…

….

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, un pelín más largo ¿os gustó? Espero que sí : ).

Ua no esperé recibir tantos comentarios de apoyo con esta historia, estoy muy muy feliz de verdad y os agradezco enormemente a todos el apoyo.

En el siguiente cap prometo responder, pero hoy me es imposible, así que gracias de nuevo a todos y en especial a:

SARITANIMELOVE, Kotoko22, Danly Starlet, devi2791, litapaz, Silvia PB, xandryx, Ranma84, , Maat Sejmet, Nube Escarlata (qué alegría ver tu comentario amiga, espero ansiosa tu regreso), Akanita 3, MeimiCaro, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, reni-neni, azzulaprincess, SaeKodachi47 (ami, te debo mail, de esta semana no pasa :)), Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Astron.

¡Sois los mejores! ¡Abrazos enormes!


	8. Noche número 29

Akane se había puesto un vestido de larga falda blanco con algunas flores amarillas decorando los tirantes que presumidos brillaban gracias a las lentejuelas que en un pasado Kasumi cosió. Dio varias vueltas sobre si misma delante del espejo y se probó no uno, ni dos, sino tres distintos sombreros para ver si alguno de ellos quedaba bien con el atuendo que había escogido. Sonrió al descubrirse sonrojada por la tarde que le esperaba. Corrió a coger su bolso y el libro de su autor preferido y se apresuró hacia las escaleras al oír a su prometido gritarle desde la puerta.

No podía creerlo, por fin salía con Ranma, por fin una tarde normal con el chico con el que en secreto compartía habitación.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no son como uno siempre quiere.

El de la trenza avanzaba hacia la estación de tren por encima de la valla, la joven Tendo lo miraba recelosa desde el mundano asfalto. Resopló al pensar que era tonta por creer que por arte de magia ahora los dos se comportarían como una pareja, que a la luz del día él sería cariñoso como por las noches, como cuando le sujeta la mano y con dulzura le acaricia la piel para que se duerma.

Recordó con cierta calidez aquellos momentos que él le regalaba, y decidió acordar que no podía quejarse del todo, al fin y al cabo él había sido el que la había invitado a la feria a la que ella quería ir.

Miró de nuevo hacia su compañero alzando la vista y sonrió complacida, a veces las pequeñas cosas eran mucho más importantes.

Él notó su mirada y bajó el rostro para ver si quería algo, pero se ruborizó al comprobar que simplemente le estaba obsequiando con una preciosa sonrisa. Giró su cara rápidamente para que la muchacha no notara el repentino tono rojizo que se había aposentado en sus mofletes. Maldita sea, ese vestido le quedaba tan bien, aquel sombrero la hacía lucir más madura y esos labios hacían que cualquiera quisiera morir por ella. Si Akane supiera que él mantenía la distancia para poder controlarse…

Al llegar a la estación los dos se sorprendieron al ver a tantísima gente conglomerada allí, en especial a muchas chicas de temprana edad esperando el puntual tren.

Todos los transeúntes llevaban libros en sus manos, algunos incluso posters, ninguno de los prometidos creyó que aquella feria fuera tan famosa o importante, inocentes, si incluso había sido anunciada por televisión.

Cada vez más y más personas se apretujaban para poder caber en el andén. Al lado de Akane un hombre mayor se arrimaba contra las jovencitas que tenía en frente, que con miedo y asco intentaban apartarse de las sebosas manos de aquel sinvergüenza. Ranma lo vio y en un rápido movimiento se posicionó entre aquel pervertido y su prometida, sujetó con fuerza la muñeca del hombre hasta tal punto de empezar a hacerle daño, y seguidamente se acercó a su oído y le susurró que como tocara a alguna chica, en especial a la suya, lo mandaría a Australia después de una buena paliza. El señor, avergonzado, se retiró y desapareció de su vista, las muchachas agradecidas se voltearon para hacerle un reverencia al joven Saotome y agradecerle infinitamente su actuación, recalcando lo varonil y valiente que había sido. Él se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos repitiendo que no era para tanto, pero todo el mundo podía comprobar que él estaba disfrutando en demasía de aquellos comentarios.

Akane roló los ojos con pesadez a sabiendas de cuanto le gustaba a Ranma ser alabado, en especial, por mujeres guapas.

Al subir al tren el chico se encontró rodeado de chicas, todas las que habían presenciado como él había espantado al pervertido querían ahora tenerlo cerca por si acaso y porque, para qué negarlo, era muy, muy, muy guapo. Él no dejó de repetir a todas aquellas jóvenes que estuvieran tranquilas, que con el gran Ranma Saotome cerca no tenían de qué preocuparse, él las protegería.

 _¿En serio?_ Pensó Akane.

Ni un día, ni un día sin que él tenga que llamar la atención.

Ni un día en el que poder disfrutar como una pareja normal.

Ni un día en el que alguna chica no se fije en él y lo persiga incluso sin conocerlo.

Ay, a estas alturas ella ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero no lo estaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la feria. Ella seguía un poco molesta por el poco caso que le había hecho, pero en el fondo era un ser racional, no podía ponerse celosa siempre que él quisiera proteger a alguien que no fuera ella, así era él, protector y gentil, a veces también egocéntrico y egoísta, pero eso podía perdonárselo.

Apretujados por la cantidad de gentío que había en el recinto se acercaron al tablón donde comprobaron que aún quedaba más de una hora para que la firma de libros de Murakami, el autor que esperaban, comenzara.

Akane comenzó a dirigirse hacia el stand donde se llevaría a cabo la promoción de Tokio Blues, pero el estómago de Ranma rugió y ella lo miró atenta.

—¿Quieres que comamos algo antes de que empiece?

—Sí, sería genial, muero de hambre.

—No puedo creerlo, no hace ni tres horas que hemos comido.

—Oye, sólo comí la sopa que me preparó Kasumi… un hombre como yo debe alimentarse bien o pierde toda su energía.

—Sí, sí, ya… y bien ¿qué te apetece?

—Ahm —dudó él mirando las paradas a su alrededor —allí hay uno de takoyakis que tiene buena pinta.

—¿Ese? La cola es muy larga, ya hay gente empezando a esperar a Haruki Murakami.

—Si vas a arrepentirte de decirme que comamos antes habértelo pensado primero… yo me voy a comprar takoyakis, tú haz lo que quieras.

Ranma empezó a avanzar, encima que iba con ella después de encontrarse mal, no tenía ni la más mínima consideración por él, pobre Saotome, desfalleciendo, con falta de alimento, tan caballeroso como era él, que incluso se animó a acompañarla sin que ella se lo pidiera. Akane lo miró desparecer ante la multitud y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él y se colocó a su lado mientras esperaban a ser atendidos.

—Espero que no tarden mucho —susurró nerviosa viendo como cada vez había más fans de Murakami apilándose en una larga fila.

—Van rápido, deja de quejarte.

—Sólo firmará 500 ejemplares de Tokio Blues.

—Allí no hay ni 200 personas aún —respondió él echando un vistazo y contando por encima las cabezas de los amontonados.

—Está bien, está bien.

Justo detrás de ellos llegaron dos de las chicas que habían sido rescatadas por el pelinegro en la estación, manteniendo una animada charla. Cuando divisaron a su salvador ambas comenzaron a cuchichear, sin embargo sus voces podían ser escuchadas perfectamente por la pareja.

—Oye, es el chico de antes.

—Sigue con la chica del tren.

—¿Crees que es su novia?

—No lo parece, ni entonces ni ahora han hecho ninguna muestra de cariño.

—Además ella es demasiado normal para él, él estaría con una chica mucho más espectacular.

—¿Cómo tú, no? —bromeó una de ellas.

—Por supuesto, como yo jajaja.

–¿Por qué no te declaras?

—¿Crees que debería?

Akane giró la cabeza y las miró con repentino enfado y asombro. Su aura cada vez más roja.

—Eh, la chica que va con él nos mira mal.

—Estará celosa, seguro que ella no se ha atrevido a confesarle su amor, pobre, ¿no ve que él no quiere nada con ella?

—Patético…

—Seguramente lleva años enamorada de él y él pasa de ella…

—Es tan típico…

—Jajaja somos muy malas, quizás son hermanos.

—¡No se parecen en nada!

—Tienes razón… él tan guapo y ella tan del montón…

Ranma, que escuchaba la conversación con cierto desdén ojeó como Akane cambiaba su rabia por algo más parecido a la tristeza, ella resopló, de nuevo, ya era la octava vez que hoy lo hacía. Sin pensárselo más cogió la mano de la pequeña Tendo con suavidad y le dio un breve apretón para llamar su atención.

—Oye, vayamos mejor a hacer cola para el del libro, cada vez hay más gente.

—Pero tú querías takoyaki, podemos esperar.

—Hemos venido hasta aquí por la firma ¿no? —entonces miró fijamente a las chicas de detrás y haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sonrojándose a más no poder añadió —¿qué clase de prometido sería si no hiciera esto por ti? Vamos Akane.

Avanzó rápido hacia el stand donde se llevaría a cabo la firma y Akane lo siguió desconcertada, aún procesando sus palabras. Con una gran sonrisa finalmente se instalaron en la cola y sin decir nada, siguieron con sus dedos entrelazados esperando su turno.

Después de más de dos horas por fin Akane había conseguido no solo el autógrafo de su autor favorito sino también una fotografía con él. Estaba muy feliz, al final la tarde había sido mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado. Ranma estuvo a su lado todo el rato, estuvieron hablando de tonterías y de técnicas, de la escuela y de sus padres, del maestro y de sus locuras, pero lo mejor de todo era lo natural que todo aquello parecía, era como si en realidad la idea de ser una pareja normal fuera incluso posible.

Al regresar hacia casa el tren estaba todavía más lleno que durante la ida. El traqueteo del vagón provocaba que de vez en cuando aquellos que no tenían acceso a los agarres se tambaleasen y chocaran los unos contra los otros. Akane por suerte era una chica fuerte y su estabilidad era parecida a la de un experta surfera, sin embargo los demás pasajeros no tenían aquella habilidad y de vez en cuando la empujaban sin querer, se disculpaban con ella y ella les sonreía a cambio. Entre ellos había un hombre trajeado que regresaba del bar con unas cuantas copas de más, él en especial se meneaba de un lado para otro mareado y sin ninguna maligna intención pisaba el pie de la joven Tendo, ella no se quejaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía le dolía, y con cada pisotón extra el dolor aumentaba.

Ranma al final vio lo que pasaba, como pudo acercó a Akane a su cuerpo y colocó sus pies entre los suyos, mientras que con un brazo se sujetaba en la barra y con el otro la rodeaba por la espalda, en lo que a ojos de muchos parecía más un tierno abrazo que un acto protector. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada más, por fin el acercamiento físico comenzaba a serles cómodo y también, necesario.

Cuando hubieron bajado del tren volvieron a caminar por las calles de Nerima, los dos en silencio, uno al lado del otro sin saber cómo empezar una conversación, la noche se acercaba y los dos sabían que en breves se verían de nuevo pues acabarían durmiendo en la misma habitación. A pesar de haber compartido dormitorio durante tanto tiempo aun era algo que les costaba comentar cuando estaban despiertos, la vergüenza de decir en voz alta algo sobre el tema era demasiada, era casi casi como confesar la necesidad que uno tenía del otro.

Akane veía a Ranma andar con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió al recordar como él la había defendido delante de aquellas chicas odiosas en la cola, apretó los labios y con seguridad agarró el bajo de la camisa del chico para que frenara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Gracias… por lo de antes.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió él desviando la mirada ruborizado.

—Bueno, pues gracias por acompañarme hoy —dijo ella comprendiendo su vergüenza.

—No hay de qué, te lo debía por cuidarme anoche.

—Ahm, hablando de anoche Ranma ¿te duele la espalda?

—No, bueno, un poco, a veces… no es nada serio.

—Es por dormir en una silla, no es cómodo no sé ni por qué pensé que podrías dormir allí, perdona… he sido una egoísta todo este tiempo.

—Oye no es por eso, no pasa nada, no me importa.

—Es mejor que no duermas más allí —aclaró resolutiva.

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño con enfado.

—Si querías que no durmiera más en tu habitación solo tenías que decirlo —con rabia empezó a caminar a paso acelerado—. Tranquila hoy volveré a dormir en mi futón, de todos modos estaré mejor allí que con alguien como tú.

—¡No es eso! No quiero que duermas en la silla, no que no duermas en mi habitación —gritó molesta agarrando con más fuerza su camisa.

—Uhm… ¿quieres que duerma en el suelo?

—Y si… quizás podemos dormir en tu habitación… ¿en dos futones separados?

—Eso no es buena idea, el maestro entra cuando quiere, y mi padre y mi madre igual, sin picar… si entran y no estoy puedo decir que estaba entrenando o lo que sea, pero si nos ven a los dos…—comentó rascándose la nuca —ya sabes…

—Sí, pues, uhm… —respondió ella colocándose la mano en la boca mientras pensaba.

—Oye, no te preocupes más, seguiré durmiendo en la silla.

—¡No! Puedes… uhm…. No malinterpretes esto… puedes, si quieres, dormir… ¿conmigo? —el silencio se incorporó entre los dos, como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, como si no hubiera nada más en la tierra. Un horrible silencio que hizo que el viento acabara provocando que Akane reaccionara. — No, no, no —se decía a si misma dando vueltas sin sentido apartándose de su prometido rojo como una manzana —¿Cómo propones eso Akane? Te has vuelto loca. Es una locura, una indecencia, ¿qué pensará Ranma? Luego llámale pervertido si intenta algo, no podrás ¡tú los incitado!. Y si a media noche quiere algo, y si intenta…. Kyaaa, qué vergüenza…

—Estoy aquí, puedo escucharlo todo.

—Olvídalo Ranma… perdona, no sé en qué pensaba.

—No haré nada. No intentaré nada, lo juro —dijo él serio colocándose frente a ella.

—¿Eh?

—No me parece mala idea, digo si a ti no te lo parece, quizás, bueno, hemos dormido en el mismo cuarto durante muchas noches, no es tan descabellado que durmamos… juntos ¿no?

—Pero… ¡no estamos ni casados!

—¿Y qué? Estamos prometidos, algún día lo estaremos.

—Ranma… —murmuró sorprendida.

—Arg está bien déjalo, es una pésima idea.

—Trae tu almohada, la mía es pequeña para los dos —soltó ella sin mirarlo.

—Ah oh, okey.

Sin darse cuenta ambos ya habían llegado a casa. Sonriendo como nunca subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones nerviosos como flanes a la espera de aquella noche donde por fin compartirían cama.

Continuará…

….

¡Hola!

Perdón, perdón, gomen nasai, sorry… no he abandonado la historia, es solo que no tengo tiempo ni de respirar. No prometo actualizaciones semanales, pero tened por seguro que nunca, nunca dejaré esta historia a medias, así que no dejéis de leerla por favor : ).

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre porfiplis hacédmelo saber en comentarios o lo que sea, os agradezco a todos cada lectura, no sabéis cuanto.

¡Un abrazo enorme para todo el mundo!

NA: _Tokio Blues_ es un libro de Haruki Murakami, escritor de Kioto. Fue publicado en 1987 y por eso me pareció que encajaba un poco con los años en los que Ranma ½ tiene lugar. Recomiendo mucho muchísimo el libro, uno de mis favoritos.

Ahora sí, ¡hasta pronto!


	9. Noche número 30

**Noche 30**

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj retumbaba en su habitación, el eco de las agujas era lo único que podía escuchar, y en el fondo lo agradecía, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cosas como para tomarse el lujo de distraerse. Agarrado a su almohada no dejaba de jugar con sus pies acariciando el suelo fruto de su nerviosismo, sus dedos ya rojos después de tanta fricción. Ya no sabía ni si le quedaban uñas por morder o alguna parte del cuerpo que aún no se hubiera pellizcado. ¿Esto era real?

¿Estaba a punto de dormir con Akane?

—Sí —se dijo para creérselo un poco más.

¿Y por qué tanta ansiedad? No era como si fueran a hacer algo indebido, tan sólo dormirían, era esto todo lo que ella quería ¿no? ¿O acaso en el fondo ella buscaba algo más? Tragó saliva despacio. ¿Estaba él preparado?

—No, no, no, por supuesto que no, qué tonterías. Además no es como si yo quisiera hacer algo con aquella marimacho, claro que no.

El muy inútil aun no había descubierto que no tenía ningún sentido engañarse a si mismo, por mucho que lo dijera en voz alta ni él mismo podía creerse lo que oía.

Pero es que la situación era tan extraña, él nunca se imaginó que aquella necesidad que nació en él hacía un mes por verla durante las noches terminaría en esta locura. Jamás. Esta idea estaba totalmente descartada, dormir en su misma cama era como una trampa mortal. Tantísimas cosas podían ir mal.

Una mano donde no debería. Un pie rozando lo que no podía. Su cara a tan solo milímetros de la suya.

—¡Ah! —gritó del susto— Si cualquiera de estas cosas pasa soy hombre muerto.

Mientras el chico de pelo negro daba vueltas dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, su prometida, en su respectiva habitación, se encontraba de pie mirando su cama de forma estúpida.

—¿Siempre ha sido tan pequeña? —dudó con espanto— Aquí no cabemos…

Se colocó encima del colchón y con ambas manos a los dos costados de la cama empezó a ejercer fuerza para alargarla. Ni que fuera unos cuantos milímetros ya le serviría, cualquier cosa que provocara que la distancia entre ellos se agrandara era suficiente. Tiró y tiró con fuerza, pero pese a que su deseo de obtener unos pocos centímetros de regalo eran enormes, el capricho no se cumplió. La cama seguía siendo individual, estarían cerca, muy cerca para ser exactos.

—¿Dónde me he metido? ¿Cómo he podido invitarlo así sin más? Tonta, tonta, tonta —se decía golpeando su frente.

Resopló jugando con sus labios histérica, se sentó en el borde de la cama y saltó levemente moviendo su trasero, los muelles hicieron su parte y el ruido resonó en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar el sonido.

—Se van a enterar, todo el mundo se va a enterar. Nos casarán en seguida, qué mala idea, pésima idea… ¿pero por qué en el fondo no me parece mal? ¿Por qué en realidad quiero que duerma aquí, conmigo?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir asustándose porque en ese instante su prometido entró, almohada en mano, por su ventana. Ambos se miraron unas milésimas de segundo y rápidamente giraron sus rostros para apartar sus miradas, rojos como las manzanas acabadas de recoger.

Se quedaron a una prudente distancia, ninguno de los dos queriendo romper el silencio, conscientes de lo que aquella noche supondría en su relación. Dormir en la misma casa era una cosa, dormir en la misma habitación otra, pero dormir en la misma cama implicaba que su relación estaba en un punto que ellos dos no habían verbalizado en ningún momento. Quizás a estas alturas no hacía falta, pero ella necesitaba cerciorarse de que si compartían colchón era porque él iba en serio, quería confirmar que al día siguiente él no correría al Ucchan's o al Neko Hanten, que su compromiso, aunque impuesto, era algo que había aceptado.

Ahora era el turno de ella, tragó saliva.

—Ranma, ¿po-podemos hablar? —él la miró con rapidez y asintió sin acercarse un centímetro— mejor… sentémonos en el suelo —añadió colocándose de rodillas encima de su alfombra.

—Está bien —dijo él posicionándose casi en la otra punta.

—Puedes acercarte, así nos oirán.

—Eh, sí —confirmó aproximándose con miedo y cuidado. Cuando estuvieron ya lo suficientemente cerca ella alzó su vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Verás, quería saber, bueno, sé que estamos prometidos por culpa de nuestros padres pero si vamos a dormir… ya sabes, juntos… quisiera saber si es que crees que, bueno, si no lo harás también con otras.

—Akane, ¿por quién me has tomado? ¿Crees que soy de esa clase de hombres?

—No, no sé, digo, no es que hayas dicho nunca que, ya sabes, estamos —susurró jugando con su cabello nerviosa— juntos.

—¿Ju-juntos? —repitió él jugando ahora con sus dedos.

—Aha, como, ya sabes, solo los dos, juntos.

—¿Como saliendo? —la miró directamente a los ojos con asombro —ella sólo asintió sin atreverse a levantar los párpados.

El silencio se hizo latente entre ambos, los dos sonrojados.

—En verdad —prosiguió él rascándose la nuca— yo creí que ya estábamos saliendo…

—¿Eh? —preguntó desconcertada la joven Tendo.

—Ya sabes… estamos prometidos, vivimos juntos, aceptaste casarte conmigo, llevo un mes durmiendo aquí… a veces vamos de la mano…

Akane levantó una ceja mientras una venita en su frente se inflamaba.

—¡Tú creías que ya estábamos saliendo! —gritó frustrada.

—¡Shhhhtt! Vas a hacer que nos descubran.

—¿No podrías haberlo dicho o demostrado antes?

—¿Demostrarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ya sabes, cuando tienes novia pues… mmm… la besas y eso —terminó mirando con atención sus pies. Ranma parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces.

—Yo… no sé, quizás no he encontrado el momento. Yo creía que tú no querías que te be-besara.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—¡Pues porque siempre me llamas pervertido!

—¡Eso es por lo que haces con otras!

—¿Entonces sí quieres que te bese?

—Mmmm si tú quieres, bueno, no me importaría.

—Está bien, luego no te arrepientas —ella negó con la cabeza.

Ranma se acercó arrastrando sus rodillas hacia ella, posicionándose suficientemente cerca de ella como para notar su respiración, en ese momento agitada. La observó unos segundos, vio sus mofletes sonrojados, sus ojos brillando como la más deslumbrante de las estrellas, su corto pelo levemente mecido por el poco viento que entraba por la ventana. Este era el momento, el momento que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando, el momento que realmente lo cambiaría todo.

—Cierra los ojos —ella obedeció sin rechistar.

En un instante Ranma acabó con el espacio que los separaba. Sin más dilación, sin posponer otro segundo lo que siempre ansió.

Sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Akane, suaves, dulces y delicados. Fue mágico.

Chispas.

Mariposas.

Nervios.

Timidez.

Felicidad.

Amor.

Uno, dos y tres.

Respirar.

Los dos se encontraban en un estado de incredulidad extremo, disfrutando de su primer beso recibiendo todo tipo de sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, queriendo saborear aquel instante un poco más, queriendo decirse todo cuanto pudieran a través de aquel tan deseado contacto.

Se separaron con cierta vergüenza, pero sumamente contentos. Akane levantó su mano y acarició sus labios para querer comprobar que aquello había sido real. Por fin, por fin Ranma se había atrevido, por fin Ranma había demostrado que ella era su prometida, que ella era especial para él.

Alzó sus pestañas para verlo. Allí estaba, casi temblando de nervios, el gran Ranma Saotome a su merced, más vulnerable que nunca, demostrándole a través de un simple beso toda su ternura, una característica que nunca había imaginado que él poseía. Necesitaba más, como mínimo un segundo beso para poder sellar de una vez por todas que él era solo de ella, que ella era solo de él.

Sin avisarle lo besó por segunda vez, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del chico para impedir que se apartara, él reaccionó tarde pero al hacerlo posicionó sus manos en la espalda de _su_ chica. Volvió a ser corto y rápido, pero tan agradable y disfrutado como el primero. Tan deseado como todos los que en sueños una vez se dieron.

Después de aquello los dos volvieron a sus tímidas personalidades y se separaron de manera exagerada.

—¿Ha esta-tado bien? —preguntó él levantándose. Ella asintió sin más y lo imitó.

—Es mucho mejor que el que nos dimos cuando estabas en modo neko-ken.

—Ese no contaba —replicó con molestia.

—Tienes razón —afirmó ella— pero el de ahora sí, los dos —susurró con una risueña risita. Él rio con ella.

—¿Entonces sí ya estamos ju-juntos?

—Eso parece —respondió feliz — Ahora no lo niegues —amenazó.

—No…

—Es, es tarde, deberíamos dormir.

—Ahm sí…

—Mmm sí…

Los dos miraron la cama con cierto temor, no sabían ni por dónde comenzar.

—Si no te importa dormiré en el lado de la pared —dijo Akane.

—Ok.

—No, espera, mejor en el otro.

—Ok.

—No, mejor la pared… pero si quiero ir al baño será difícil —murmuraba para si misma— pero en la pared me sentiré más segura, no, si él intenta algo estaré acorralada…

—¿Puedes ponerte ya de acuerdo? No intentaré nada, deberías confiar un poco más en mi.

—Sí, sí, bien. Dormiré en la pared.

—Adelante.

Akane se colocó en la cama debajo de las sábanas, arrinconada a más no poder en su lado, aplastada casi contra la pared. Ranma la miró y en el fondo agradeció que le dejara tanto espacio, no sobreviviría al ataque de corazón que le daría si llegara a tocarla. Se introdujo también sobre su costado lo más separado de Akane posible, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y suspiró con cierto alivio, lo peor ya había pasado.

—Ranma.

—Dime.

—Sé que no harás nada raro.

—No.

—¿Me das la mano?

—Eh… uhm… sí.

Ranma se giró con miedo y sin ver nada debido a la oscuridad comenzó a palpar con sus dedos la tela de la sabana para no chocar con algo indebido que lo mandara volar por los tejados de Nerima. Finalmente lo encontró, el meñique de Akane. Siguió y agarró su mano como cada noche había hecho, aunque decidió ir un paso más allá y en lugar de simplemente rodearla con su palma decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó dudoso.

—Así es perfecto —respondió ella apretándole la mano—. Buenas noches Ranma.

—Buenas noches Akane.

La oscuridad de la habitación fue la única testigo de la felicidad que la sonrisa de ambos irradiaba mientras lentamente caían rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará…

…

¡Hola! Tuve tiempo de volver antes de lo esperado, yuhuhui. ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo! Creo que una "declaración" entre ellos sería algo más bien así, también he creído siempre que hacia el final del manga Ranma ya se considera la pareja de Akane (ella también aunque puede que a veces dude de él), así que nada, esta es mi versión de su primer beso.

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic** , en serio, lo empecé pensando que no gustaría mucho porque es lento y sin dramas (los que habéis leído mis otros fics ya sabéis que el drama no es lo mío), pero me alegra enormemente que os vaya gustando : ).

No tengo tiempo de contestaros pero de verdad que intentaré hacerlo por privado porque vuestros comentarios me alegran mil. Gracias a todos, en especial gracias a:

 **ivarodsan, xandryx, Akai27, Azulmitla, Alambrita, devi2791, Kotoko22, Llek BM, Little Indulgence, Mcmg, Gaby, Silvia PB, Akanita15, Lily Tendo89, Marelene, Astron, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Genma 345, SARITANIMELOVE, Diluanma, Bustamante kayla, Haruri Saotome, Luliz Rizo.**

A los que comentáis como Guest please dejad ni que sea unas iniciales para que pueda agradecéroslo también : ).

¡Abrazos para todos! Pronto el capítulo sobre cómo pasan la primera noche.


	10. Noche número 30 - parte 2

**Noche número 30 (parte 2):**

Empezaba a sudarle la mano, esperaba con todo su corazón que ella no lo notara, que ella siguiera durmiendo tan tranquilamente como hasta ahora. Más de una hora había pasado desde que los dos se escabulleron debajo de las sábanas con la clara intención de dormir, pero es que no analizar lo sucedido hubiera sido imposible.

Uno; se había anunciado de manera verbal que los dos formaban una pareja.

Dos; se habían besado. Be-sa-do. Be sa do.

Tres; compartían cama cogidos de la mano.

Ranma no se había atrevido a mover ni un sólo dedo, literalmente, sus manos seguían unidas, ella en una posición más agradable, él soportando todo su peso sobre su brazo derecho, empezaba a notar como los músculos se le adormecían, como su extremidad le pedía a gritos que cambiara de costado para poder aliviar aquel mal estar. Pero él no sabía cómo. La cama era muy pequeña, cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería notado por ella, además no veía y no sabía si sin querer tocaría alguna parte indebida de su irascible prometida. Porque sí que estaban saliendo, pero aquello seguía siendo nuevo y muy probablemente ella se enfadaría y le gritaría como siempre si sus manazas rozaran sus "casi inexistentes" pechos. Quería moverse, se sentía atrapado en aquel diminuto colchón, pero no quería despertarla, no quería molestarla, pero el dolor del brazo comenzaba a ser demasiado.

Resopló con cansancio, sueño y nervios. "Menuda tontería estar así por todo esto" pensó "ella me pidió que durmiera aquí, ella me pidió que le diera la mano, ella se lo ha buscado si la despierto".

Akane intentaba apretar los ojos lo justo y lo mínimo para disimular bien y no parecer despierta, aunque llevaba una hora estándolo. "¿Es mi mano la que suda o la de Ranma?" dudaba inquieta "sólo me faltaba sudar para que Ranma tenga más motivos para llamarme poco femenina o marimacho". No quería moverse, tampoco, tenía miedo de que él despertara y viera que ella aún no se había podido dormir por culpa de todo lo acontecido, seguro que para él no era nada importante, un par de simples besos, aclarar su relación, dormir juntos… pero para ella lo era todo. ¡Por fin! Podía sentirse segura de tenerlo al lado sabiendo que él le correspondía, que posiblemente ese día era el día en que todo cambiaría, ya no sentiría que no podía ir de la mano con él por la calle porque ese no era su papel, ahora ya podría gritar a todas sus rivales que Ranma estaba con ella, sólo con ella, y todo por voluntad propia.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla fruto de la felicidad que sentía, sin pensarlo, en un acto reflejo, separó su mano de la de su prometido para apartar aquella gota salada que poco a poco recorría su piel.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó mentalmente el muchacho aprovechando la ocasión para cambiar su posición y colocarse cómodamente sobre su espalda. La libertad de su extremidad celebró una pequeña fiesta que al poco rato se vio alterada. Al hacer eso su hombro, ancho como era, tocó el hombro de la chica, que no esperándose aquella cercanía dio un respingo, haciendo un espasmódico movimiento que asustó a Ranma provocando que se apartara y acabara cayendo de la cama.

—¡Ouch!

—¿Ranma? ¿Por qué te has tirado al suelo? —preguntó Akane acercándose al borde.

—Verás, me apetecía golpearme la cabeza —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Idiota…

—No cabemos —dijo admirando el tamaño de la cama.

—Sí cabemos.

—No quieres que te toque Akane, aún me tienes miedo, y es imposible, yo soy muy fuerte, musculoso, atlético… tengo el cuerpo de un toro, la espalda más extensa de Japón —seguía diciendo mientras a la peliazul le caía una gota de sudor por la sien— es imposible que no te roce sin querer si me giro…

—Si es sin querer no pasa nada.

—Pero si te asustas cuando me acerco unos centímetros.

—¡Perdóneme usted! Es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con un hombre en mi cama, no es algo que haga a menudo.

—¿Te crees que yo sí acostumbro a dormir con marimachos como tú? Yo estoy acostumbrado a que se me tiren encima bellezas como Shampoo o… —se tapó la mano con rapidez. Akane le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira, pero sobre todo cargada de decepción— Per-perdona Akane, esto ha sonado mal, no quería decir…

—Ya sé lo que querías decir. Perdona si soy así… perdona que no sea femenina, perdona que no sea guapa como Shampoo… —él resopló aliviado no notando la ironía que las palabras de su prometida transmitían.

—Tranquila, no te disculpes, no elegiste ser así, eh pero no te preocupes, a mi me gustas así.

—¡Imbécil! Estaba siendo irónica. ¡Vete a dormir a otra parte, aquí ya no eres bienvenido!

—¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

—A tu habitación.

—No quiero.

—¡Como si me importara lo que quieres!

—Te importa —comentó con convicción mientras se colocaba de nuevo en la cama.

—¡Te digo que no puedes dormir aquí! ¡Fuera! —gritaba en susurros ella apartándolo del colchón.

—No.

Akane se estiró por completo encima de la cama no dejando ni un centímetro al descubierto en el que el chico pudiera colocarse o sentarse. Ella comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus piernas con rapidez para que él no intentara escabullirse por ningún lado, al ver aquello él frunció el ceño. La chica se estaba comportando como una niña.

—Voy a dormir aquí te guste o no —amenazó en un retador tono.

—No voy a permitirlo, idiota.

Ranma analizó los movimientos de la pequeña figura de la peliazul y cuando vio una posible zona de ataque saltó sobre la cama quedándose de pie, ambas piernas rodeando las caderas de Akane impidiendo que se moviera y bajó rápido su cuerpo hasta agarrar las muñecas de su prometida con suave fuerza. La cara de asombro y enfado que ella le regaló provocó que él riera sin ser escuchado. A veces podía ser tan linda.

—¡Quita de aquí, pervertido!

—No te haré nada Akane, confía en mi. Pero déjame que duerma contigo, sabes que no puedo sino.

—Si no dijeras cosas horribles sobre mi esto no hubiera pasado.

—Te he pedido perdón.

—Pero sigues pensando que ella es más guapa que yo.

—Yo nunca he dicho que pensara eso.

—Pero lo piensas.

—Te equivocas —susurró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—¿Soy más guapa que Shampoo? —preguntó con emoción.

—Mmmm —murmuraba Saotome.

—Si respondes te dejaré dormir aquí.

—Eres… gua…gua…pa.

—¿Más que Shampoo? —ella insistió, él resopló girando su rostro muerto de vergüenza. Afirmando con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Akane se sonrojó y con una enorme sonrisa miró directa a su chico a los ojos —Gracias Ranma.

—¿Eh?

—Aunque sea mentira, gracias por alegrarme.

—Te digo que no es mentira —dijo en voz muy baja mientras se apartaba de Akane.

Ella se posicionó en el lado de su cama sin más y él la imitó.

—¿Sigo siendo _tu_ Akane? —preguntó entre risitas inaudibles.

—Siempre, y ya basta de charlas cursis —Oh como agradeció el gran Ranma Saotome la oscuridad de la habitación, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza.

En esta ocasión se giraron para mirarse mientras reposaban sus cabezas en sus respectivas almohadas. Poco a poco cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Antes, pero, él alargó su mano y agarró con delicadeza la de la joven Tendo.

—Perdona, quizás me suden las manos —murmuró él mientras se dormía.

—Uf, menos mal que no era yo —dijo en un susurro más tranquila al saber que no era ella la que sudaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, nada. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Continuará…

…

Hi, hi!

No me maten gente de bien. He estado ocupada y lo sigo estando, pero he encontrado un ratillo para actualizar… espero que lo disfrutéis, yo siempre disfruto escribiendo sobre este par.

Sí, ya sé, no hay beso en este capítulo, y mirad que quería que lo hubiera, pero no me pareció natural, han tardado dos años en darse dos castos besos, no creo que la primera noche ya se animaran a más XD.

Este ha sido un capítulo un poco más corto, lo compensaré en el próximo.

Os mando un enorme abrazo a todos y os agradezco la paciencia. Mil gracias a todos los que comentáis o seguís la historia, espero que os guste : ).

En especial gracias a: **PenBagu, ivarodsan, Llek BM, MeimiCaro, Ishy-24, Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez, Raven2303, SARITANIMELOVE, AZULMITLA, OlorAPetricor** (me encanta tu nombre, adoro el olor a petricor), **Little Indulgence, Kotoko22, oOo Dark-yuki oOo, xandryx, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Akai27, Frankie Marin San, KarenPin91, Vernica, , Silvia PB, Elena Bronte, Luna Akane, Luliz Rizo, Akanita15, devi2791, Astron, Haruri Saotome**.¡abrazos mil!

PD: **_—¿Sigo siendo tu Akane? —preguntó entre risitas inaudibles._**

Esta frase habla sobre lo que pasa en el capítulo 4, por si lo habíais olvidado : ).


	11. Noche número 30 - parte 3

**Noche número 30 (parte 3)**

Él abrió los ojos cuando el primer rayo de sol entró atrevido por la ventana. Era raro pues él siempre dormía como una marmota, pero notó una inusual sensación. Sentía un calor extraordinario, primavera se acercaba, pero las noches aún eran frías así que aquella abusiva calidez lo desubicó un poco. Primeramente se percató de que se encontraba tapado hasta el cuello, algo que él nunca hacía; normalmente dormía con el cuerpo semi-descubierto, una mano en su barriga, la otra cerca de su cabeza, las sábanas a sus pies, pero en esta ocasión su pose era totalmente distinta. Como si lo hubieran momificado se sintió aprisionado entre unas telas mucho más suaves que las suyas, asfixiado al mismo tiempo por un edredón muchísimo más pesado que el de su habitación.

—¿Qué diablos…? —susurró intentando deshacerse de aquella especie de cárcel.

—Mmmhhh —sonó un pequeño murmuro que hizo desviar la mirada de Ranma.

Su mandíbula se desencajó al descubrir a Akane a su lado, plácidamente dormida, acurrucada como un gusanito, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas fruto de la alta temperatura generada a través de sus dos cuerpos. Tragó saliva con cuidado y poco a poco recordó.

Estaba allí porque ella lo había invitado, estaba allí porque ahora las cosas eran mejor, estaba allí con ella porque él también quería.

Suspiró aliviado, por suerte esta vez el mazo no lo visitaría.

Intentó deshacerse sin demasiado éxito del agarre de aquella mortal trampa, pero a su vez él era consciente de que no lo probaba con demasiado ímpetu por miedo a despertarla. De repente sintió nervios, no sabía cómo continuaría aquello, un "buenos días Akane" ¿sería suficiente? ¿esperaría ella un beso matutino? Eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no? Sacudió su cabeza para desviar aquellos pensamientos que nada bueno le traerían de buena mañana. Pero irse sin más tampoco le parecía correcto, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no tenía de qué avergonzarse, y quizás ella se molestaría si él desaparecía sin más, y ayer ya la había enojado, mejor ser agradable para que lo perdonara del todo. "Nota mental; no hablar más de Shampoo u otra chica cuando esté con ella" se repitió en silencio. Él y su maldita boca, si tan sólo no dijera la primera tontería que le viniera a la cabeza posiblemente las cosas hubieran mejorado mucho antes, aunque el carácter de ella tampoco ayudaba. Volvió a girar su rostro y observó a su prometida con detenimiento, era la primera vez que podía hacer algo así estando tan cerca de ella, sabiendo que –probablemente- ella no lo golpearía si ahora lo descubriera mirándola.

Sus largas pestañas asomaban indiscretas dándole un toque de lo más femenino. Su delicada piel la hacía parecer tan pura e inocente, nada que ver con su explosivo carácter. Y qué decir de aquel par de labios que rosados habían quedado entreabiertos convirtiéndose el plato más apetitoso de todos. ¿A quién quería engañar? A sus ojos ella era las bonita de todo el mundo.

—Algún día conseguiré decírtelo sin tartamudear o parecer imbécil, ten un poco de paciencia Akane —musitó a sabiendas de que no sería escuchado.

Miró de reojo el reloj y comprobó que quedaban poco más de cinco minutos para que la alarma sonara en el cuarto de Kasumi, debía darse prisa si no quería ser pillado donde no debía.

Con cautela se removió intentando librarse de aquel temible textil, en una de las sacudidas acabó rodando y quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia de la cara de su acompañante, quien ante el movimiento reaccionó.

—P-chan, para de moverte, aún es hora de dormir —dijo agarrando con fuerza el cuello de Ranma atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que lo posicionó entre sus pechos apretujándolo con fervor —ya está, ya está, ahora duerme pequeño.

El chico no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Su piel se erizó, su temperatura corporal aumentó sin medida, su cara enrojeció hasta niveles a los que nunca había llegado.

No podía respirar, y no era por la firmeza con la que ella lo sujetaba, sino porque podía notar en todo su esplendor la turgencia de los seños de su prometida a través tan sólo de la tímida tela de su pijama. ¿Era eso un sueño? o peor ¿una pesadilla? Se debatía entre seguir disfrutando de aquel momento en el cielo o ser consciente del peligro que aquello suponía.

Tardó unos segundos en calmarse, pero cuando lo hizo analizó la situación y buscó una solución donde no terminara en una tumba a seis metros bajo tierra. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en las costillas de Akane, sabía que ella era terriblemente sensible a eso, que aquello le propiciaría las cosquillas necesarias como para que lo liberara. Y así fue.

Con rapidez ella apartó sus brazos del de la trenza para aliviar aquel cosquilleo que repentinamente apareció de la nada, lo que ella no esperaba era encontrarse una mano ajena atreviéndose a tocarla, y al palpar aquella piel que no era la suya abrió los ojos de par en par para encontrarse con Ranma a una distancia tan corta que se sobresaltó.

—¡No es lo que crees! —advirtió él de antemano apretando los párpados con miedo.

—No hay muchas excusas válidas Ranma… como mínimo no hay ninguna excusa que ahora mismo vaya a creerme… —comentaba en voz baja pues sabía que no debía despertar a nadie. Respiraba agitada sin soltar la mano del chico, cada vez apretándola con más fuerza, con más rabia.

—¡Ou ou ou ay ay ay! ¡Vas a romperme la mano bruta!

—Eso te pasa por tocarme sin mi permiso pervertido.

—¡No es lo que crees! ¿Quieres escucharme antes de sacar conclusiones?

Ella soltó a Ranma y lo miró amenazante, si quería que esta relación funcionara debería empezar a escuchar antes de actuar, debía darle el beneficio de la duda a su prometido. Dejó escapar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse esperando una buena explicación, él rápidamente encogió su mano y la acarició para aliviar el dolor.

—Resulta que alguien creyó que yo era su amado cerdo y me acorraló sin piedad contra su cuerpo para que durmiera tranquilamente con ella… ¿qué querías que hiciera? Apenas me dejabas respirar, ¡las cosquillas eran mi única salvación!

—¿Seguro? ¿No habías pensado que quizás gritar mi nombre hubiera funcionado?

—No… no había pensado en eso…

—Claro que no, tocarme era mucho más fácil…

—Como mínimo yo no te he momificado durante la noche. ¿Puedo saber a qué venía eso?

—¡Duermes muy destapado! Me desperté temblando y vi que nos habías despojado del edredón… no quería que volvieras a acatarrarte así que te tapé y me aseguré de que así siguieras toda la noche.

—Casi muero de calor.

—Y yo de frío.

—Exagerada.

—Exagerado.

Ambos se miraron unos largos segundos sin atreverse a decir nada más. Esta era su primera disputa en la cama, Akane se sonrojó al pensar que siempre se imaginó una escena así con su futuro marido, una vez se hubieran casado, pero parecía que todo había avanzado más rápido de lo que jamás creyó. Ranma vio aquella rara expresión en el rostro de su chica y levantó las cejas en señal de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa Akane?

—Eh, nada…

—Dime.

—Nada —dijo tapándose el rostro con la sábana. Ranma frunció el ceño y la sacó de su escondite.

—Dime.

—Hemos dormido juntos —susurró sin mirarlo a la cara. Ahora era el turno del chico de ruborizarse.

—Uh sí —respondió colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca mostrando desinterés.

—Es raro —continuó ella mirando el techo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo espero que tengamos una cama doble cuando nos casemos, esta es muy peque…—se tapó con ansiedad la boca saltando de repente de la cama sorprendido por sus propias palabras —oh uh jaja, ¡pero qué tarde es! Kasumi debe estar a punto de despertar. ¡Nos vemos! —balbuceó tropezando sobre sus pies mientras salía por la ventana.

—¡Espera Ranma! —gritó ella sin éxito — Baka… —susurró cargada cariño.

Poco después toda la familia se encontraba ya disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno cuando Genma se levantó para hacer un comunicado.

—Familia, he decidido que Ranma y yo iremos a entrenar durante dos semanas.

—Genma, no me habías avisado de nada de esto —reprochó Nodoka yendo a por su catana.

—Acabo de decidirlo.

—Oye viejo no puedes decidir estas cosas así como así —decía el de la trenza con la boca llena de arroz.

—Claro que puedo, soy tu padre.

—¿Qué le ha llevado a tomar esta decisión tío Genma? —preguntó Akane evitando que la tristeza en su voz fuera escuchada.

—Mi hijo se está volviendo un blando querida, y si quiere seguir siendo un hombre entre hombres tendré que seguir entrenándole.

—¿Tú entrenándome a mi? Hace mucho que soy mejor que tú…

—¡Serás ingrato! Si eres así de bueno ha sido sólo gracias a mi. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que necesitas un entreno aún mayor, un entreno de un año o dos.

Genma tragó saliva. Sintió un afilado metal rozarle el cuello, el frío se apoderó de él y comenzó a temblar.

—No, no harás tal cosa —amenazó sin soltar la empuñadura de su arma la matriarca de los Saotome—. Diez días es el máximo tiempo que separarás a mi hijo de mi. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señora, diez días —obedeció el hombre panda usando la técnica del tigre caído.

Dos horas más tarde todos los preparativos estaban hechos para el sorpresivo entrenamiento. Akane se encerró en su habitación, sabía que Ranma debía aceptar irse con su padre, al fin y al cabo él era un artista marcial y después de lo de Saffron era verdad que no había vuelto a practicar el arte, y ella sabía cuán importante era para él.

Miró la cama con desazón, lo echaría de menos.

Un golpe en la ventana la distrajo y al girarse allí vio a su prometido con la mirada nerviosa acariciando la punta de su trenza. Ella abrió y le dejó pasar.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Me voy durante diez días.

—Ya… pero entiendo que quieras ir.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué… tu madre ya me advirtió, estar con un Saotome no es fácil —le dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo… no seas torpe Akane, no te fíes de nadie, no vayas sola por la calle de noche, si se te acerca un desconocido… —ella le tapó la boca con su mano.

—Ranma, no tengo 10 años.

—Arg Akane, sólo me estaba preocupando. ¡Joder! —gritó él dando un golpe en la mesa. La chica levantó su mirada no entendiendo el repentino enfado de su prometido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto… esto nunca me había pasado.

—¿El qué?

—No pienso decírtelo.

—Ranma no seas crío y habla conmigo sobre lo que sea que te pase —comentó ella agarrando su mano con delicadeza para darle coraje. Fuera lo que fuera parecía que estaba afectando al chico.

—Es que… nunca he querido no ir. Ir a entrenar siempre ha sido divertido, emocionante. Siempre estaba preparado para una nueva aventura con mi padre, esperando nuevas técnicas y ataques, y hoy… hoy cuando mi viejo lo ha comentado en la mesa he pensado "mierda, no, diez días sin Akane no". No quería ir, sólo he dicho que sí porque no quería parecer un imbécil. ¿Soy imbécil?

La joven de pelo azulado lo miró enternecida, podía ver cómo Ranma combatía consigo mismo para entender aquellos nuevos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en él. Ella no quería agilizar nada ni avergonzarlo así que decidió no gritarle "¡no quieres ir porque quieres estar conmigo, idiota!".

—¡Claro que no eres un imbécil! Ranma, entiendo que una parte de ti no quiera ir y se preocupe por mi después de lo de China, pero sé que hay otra parte de ti que sabe que te irá bien irte unos días y ver que todo sigue igual. Yo seguiré estando aquí cuando vuelvas, y estaré de una pieza, te lo aseguro.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Poco a poco ambos se acercaron inclinándose de manera lenta pero decidida uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso donde se dijeron sin palabras cuanto se echarían de menos. Fue corto pero agradable, una reafirmación que ambos agradecieron, la mejor despedida posible en realidad.

Después de aquel contacto sin decir nada más, ambos se sonrieron y él salió por la ventana.

Serían las diez noches más largas de sus vidas sin duda.

Continuará…

…..

¡Hola!

Para compensar la tardanza del anterior capítulo he decidido subir uno rápido. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Millones de gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, en serio :).

Por fin he tenido un rato para responder los comentarios, esta vez de forma breve, pero como mínimo puedo agradeceros un poco vuestro tiempo dedicado a "Noches":

 **Llek BM:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Pobre Ranma no sabe de chicas, pero está aprendiendo :P

 **nancyricoleon:** Jaja, ya sabemos que Ranma es un poco idiota cuando quiere, pero igual lo queremos :) ¡Gracias!

 **Cherry ero:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, aquí va la continuación! Abrazos.

 **Ronoel:** Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, esta vez he sido más rápida :P ¡Abrazos!

 **caro:** ¡Mil gracias :)!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias!

 **Guest:** Lamento que la historia te parezca estúpida, si pudieras añadir un comentario constructivo me ayudarías a mejorar ;)

 **marilole:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró mil. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :).

 **Frankie Marin San:** ¡Gracias! Es bueno leerte por aquí a ti también.

 **Lily Tendo89:** Ya sabes que Ranma tiene un zapato en la boca XD el pobre no lo hace con mala intención, aunque sí, deberá compensarle su estupidez a Akane en algún momento. ¡Abrazos!

 **Akai27:** ¡Querida Cyn! Ya sabes como me gustan tus comentarios, como analizas todo y como entiendes a la perfección el por qué de todo lo que escribo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y alegrarme con tus comentarios. Espero que disfrutes de este cap también. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Carol FVargas:** Mil gracias a ti por comentar, espero que te guste este cap :),

 **Ranma84:** Gracias, ¡abrazos!

 **Elena Bronte:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró un montón… espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre este par y más momentos románticos para los que los valoráis. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Mil gracias por seguir aquí Haruri, un abrazo enorme!

 **Astron:** ¡Mil gracias!

 **KarenPin91:** Muchas gracias por comentar, tranquila, todo llegará, en espera de noches más intensas jaja. Jaja me hizo mucha gracia que llamaras a tu esposo Ranma, el pobre alucinaría XD ¡Un abrazo!

 **Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez:** Gracias a ti por comentar y seguir la historia :).

 **Silvia PB:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Un abrazo.

 **Fantastic girl:** Thanks a lot :)!

¡Nos leemos pronto, abrazos!


	12. Noche número 34

**Noche número 31:**

Salía como de costumbre de clase acompañada por sus dos amigas Yuka y Sayuri quienes animadas conversaban de la romántica película que la noche anterior habían visto. Se recreaban contando las escenas más amorosas del film, detallando besos y abrazos, las veces que habían escuchado un "te quiero" y un "te amo" por parte del protagonista.

Akane no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto deje de tristeza mientras las oía. Llevaba ya tres días sin ver a Ranma y sin saber de él, durmiendo sola pensando todo el rato en si él también la echaría de menos, en cómo estaría, en si habría aprendido alguna técnica nueva o si su padre habría hecho alguna de las suyas y lo habría prometido con alguna pobre chica a cambio de un poco de comida.

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar toda negatividad y creer que su chico estaba bien, y así de paso no ser descortés y prestar atención a sus compañeras que alegres seguían hablando de la historia de amor que ayer vieron por televisión.

—Te fijaste en como él siempre la miraba a ella con ojos distintos, siempre estuvo enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, y aunque las cosas se complicaran y él tuviera que salir con la otra chica por culpa de sus padres, al final el amor venció y pudo ser feliz con su verdadero amor —comentaba Sayuri ensoñadora.

—¡Sí! Ay, cuanta dulzura desprendían las palabras del protagonista, aunque estaba enamorado de su amiga siempre supo respetar a su prometida impuesta, apoyándola y ayudándola pese a no quererla de verdad, era a su vez un poco triste —respondió Yuka jugando con su pelo.— ¿Qué te pareció a ti Akane-chan?

—Ahm sólo vi un rato, no la pude terminar —dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

¿Cómo iba a seguir viendo una película de aquel calibre? El argumento le era tan sumamente familiar que tuvo que cambiar de canal rápidamente para no deprimirse aún más.

—Ahora que lo pienso —intervino Sayuri— la historia se parece mucho a la de Ranma ¿no creéis? Ukyo es su amiga de la infancia, Akane la prometida impuesta y al final… —Yuka le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas a su amiga y le riñó con la mirada mientras notaba el aura de la joven Tendo enfurecer.

—Qué tonterías tienes Sayuri, la vida de Ranma y Akane es muy distinta, él no quiere a Ukyo, Ranma está enamorado de Akane…

—Oh ni siquiera había pensado en eso jaja —comentó sin querer preocupar a sus amigas Akane.— Tranquilas, no me había fijado en que quizás se parece un poco a nuestra situación, además Ranma y Ukyo tan sólo son amigos, nada más.

—Tienes razón, no hay de qué preocuparse. Por cierto Akane-chan, como te va de camino ¿podrías pasar por el U-chan a dejarle estos deberes a Ukyo? Hace dos días que no viene y temo que esté enferma, Hinako sensei me pidió que fuera a comprobarlo.

—No hay problema Yuka-chan, ahora mismo voy.

Las amigas se despidieron y Akane se dirigió hacia el restaurante de okonomiyakis. Cuando llegó a la entrada su vello se erizó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en su frente apareció una voluptuosa vena que empezó a latir con vehemencia y finalmente dio un puñetazo en la pared haciendo que el cartel que colgaba en la puerta cayera al suelo.

 _"_ _El U-chan permanecerá cerrado durante diez días debido a un imprevisto, estaré en las montañas con mi amado entrenando. Asegúrense de volver a por más okonomiyakis a mi regreso._

 _Kuonji Ukyo"_

La peliazul entró con furia a su casa y sin decir ni siquiera hola subió a paso acelerado a su habitación. Llenó su mochila con ropa y otros utensilios y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde su hermana mayor la miraba con cierto asombro.

—Onee-chan, me voy con Ranma y tío Genma, Ukyo está con ellos y necesito entregarle los deberes, se lo prometí a Yuka.

—¡Qué bien Akane-chan! Sin pensar que Ranma-kun y tío Genma no estarían para la cena he hecho demasiada comida para todos, por favor, llévate estos salmones y este arroz para dárselo a ellos, seguro que tienen hambre.

—Gracias, dile a papá que regresaré en unos días.

—Ten cuidado.

Ranma llevaba ya dos noches durmiendo solo con su padre y la verdad es que le resultaba muy difícil dormir sin pensar en qué estaría haciendo Akane en su habitación. Se había acostumbrado a velar por ella a todas horas, a asegurarse de que nada le pasaba, a tenerla tan cerca que incluso podía abrazarla, pero ahora, lamentablemente, tendría que esperar siete días más, serían largos y pesados, pero con el duro entrenamiento que estaba haciendo seguro que pasarían rápido.

Por suerte Ukyo se había unido a ellos pues Genma la invitó para que les cocinara ricos platos después de sus exhaustivos entrenos. La joven cocinera lo vio como una magnífica oportunidad para ganarse de nuevo la confianza y el amor de su querido Ran-chan, quien se había estado comportando de manera distante con ella desde su regreso de China y la no finalizada boda con Akane.

Llevaba dos días intentando acercarse al de la trenza sin demasiado éxito; cuando ella fingía tropezarse para que él la sujetara y así abrazarlo de manera indirecta, él simplemente le pedía que tuviera más cuidado, cuando él regresaba molido después de peleas con su padre ella se ofrecía a curarle las heridas, pero él la rechazaba diciendo que aquello también era parte de su entreno, y finalmente cuando se sentaba a su lado durante la puesta de sol para compartir con él un momento romántico, él la ignoraba haciendo visible que sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ella, que Ranma tenía algo o a alguien en la cabeza.

Kuonji debía solucionar aquella situación rápidamente, así que no tuvo otro remedio que trazar un plan después de la cena; aprovechó un momento en que Ranma se fue a su tienda de campaña a ponerse el pijama para ir a hablar con su futuro suegro.

—Oiga Genma, si esta noche cuando Ran-chan se duerma se va de la tienda le daré 1000 yenes.

—¿1000 yenes? Pero ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?

—Puede usar mi tienda, cambiaremos cama.

—No sé Ukyo-san, yo no le haría una jugarreta así a mi hijo, qué clase de padre te crees que soy…

—2000 yenes.

—Lo siento, Soun y yo hicimos una promesa y mi chico y Akane deben…

—5000 yenes.

—¡Hecho! Cuando Ranma se duerma iré a tu tienda, te haré alguna señal y tú podrás ir a dormir con él, luego yo entraré a tu tienda.

—¡Perfecto! Procure que no nos vea juntos o nos pillará.

—Tranquila, soy un genio para estas cosas.

—Este hombre vendería a su hijo por cualquier cosa —susurró la cocinera sacando un fajo de billetes.

—¿Decías algo?

—¡Nada, nada! —respondió Ukyo con una falsa sonrisa.

Hacía ya más de media hora que todos se habían puesto en sus respectivos sacos de dormir preparados para afrontar una nueva noche. Ranma intentaba descansar, pero le estaba siendo sumamente difícil no pensar en la torpe de Akane, ¿y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si alguien la había raptado? Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, primero su padre se quejó de lo molesto que era, pero después ya cayó rendido y lo dejó en paz. Ranma por otro lado veía imposible la tarea de abrazar a Morfeo, así que dándose por vencido al final decidió salir de la tienda e ir a beber un poco de agua al río.

Ukyo estaba expectante sentada de rodillas en su tienda esperando impaciente alguna señal por parte de Genma, hacía unos minutos había escuchado un ruido proveniente de fuera, pero parecía que el plan aún no había dado comienzo. Sin embargo unos segundos después sintió como si alguien estuviera intentando entrar por la parte trasera de su tienda y creyó que aquella era la señal que había estado esperando. Sin más dilación decidió ir con Ranma.

Entró con cautela y se colocó sonriente al lado de su supuesto prometido, con suma facilidad deslizó su mano hasta agarrar la del chico, que ahora se le presentaba mucho más callosa y menos fina de lo que recordaba.

El pelinegro regresó hacia el campamento a oscuras, intentando esquivar todos los obstáculos que el camino le ofrecía. Cuando creyó que estaba cerca de su destino tropezó con una rama y cayó de espaldas golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con una roca, aturdido se frotó el chichón y se levantó sin prestar demasiada atención a sus pasos, entrando casi a ciegas en una de las tiendas.

Al introducirse en ella notó como un cuerpo estaba en su saco de dormir, pensando que era su padre lo empujó con desgana.

—¡Oye viejo, apártate de mi sitio!

—¿A quién llamas viejo? ¡Idiota!

—¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó sorprendido al reconocer la voz de su prometida.

—He venido a entregarle los deberes a Ukyo, quien para mi sorpresa ha venido aquí con su amado Ran-chan —respondió irritada cruzándose de brazos.

—No es lo que crees, mi padre la invitó para que cocinara.

—¡Yo podría haberlo hecho! —reprochó la peliazul.

—¡Oye no soy yo quién la invitó, enfádate con él!

—No es sólo eso. Eres, eres un…—dijo con ojos llorosos la chica.

—¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Esta es la tienda de Ukyo! ¡Ibas a dormir con ella! —gritó golpeándole la cara.

—¡Auch! ¡Cómo iba a saber en qué tienda entré si no se ve nada! No sabía que era la suya.

—No me mientas…

—No te miento, me caí al venir hacía aquí y me he desorientado, creí que tú eras mi viejo… Ya hablamos sobre lo de confiar el uno en el otro, ¿no?

—Sí… —dijo cabizbaja sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Y tú qué haces en el saco de Ukyo?

—Me topé hace poco con la tienda, pero era la parte de atrás, intenté explicarle a Ukyo que era yo, que no se asustara, pero al encontrar la entrada no había nadie aquí y decidí esperarla dentro.

—Uhm, qué raro, quizás se ha ido.

Los dos quedaron callados mirándose sin verse debido a la oscuridad, pero sabiendo que sus ojos se estaban buscando, pues aunque ahora estuvieran discutiendo, sus ganas de estar juntos eran mucho mayores.

—¿Cómo has estado en el dojo? —preguntó finalmente él.

—Bien, todo normal. ¿Tu entreno?

—Bien, como siempre…

—¿Has dormido bien? —dudó ella jugando con sus dedos.

—Me… me ha costado un poco.

—A mi también —confesó la peliazul acercándose a él hasta acariciarle el rostro a su prometido, si no podía verlo como mínimo quería tocarlo. Él respondió rodeando su mano con cariño. Al trazar con sus dedos las mejillas de Ranma notó el relieve de algunas heridas y cortes. —Te has hecho daño.

—No es nada, típicos arañazos del entreno.

—Mañana te los curaré bien, no quiero que se infecten.

—Sí, gracias —dijo calmado al sentirla tan cerca de él. —Te… te… he echado de menos, ya sabes, bueno, estaba más bien preocupado, así ehm, sin poder vigilarte ni saber qué hacías ni…

—Ya sé, ya sé… yo también te he echado de menos. Y enfurecí cuando me enteré de que Ukyo estaba aquí y yo no, me hubiera gustado venir contigo.

—Así admites que lo de venir a entregarle los deberes era una mentira… simplemente estabas celosa…

—No es eso… sólo creí que no era justo…

—Jaja, desde el primer día hubiera preferido que fueras tú la que me acompañara. Mañana, ¿querrás ver la puesta de sol conmigo? Hay un lugar aquí desde donde se ve muy bonita.

—Me encantaría.

Los dos se sonrieron mientras se colocaban encima del saco de dormir, para así no tener que separarse, se acurrucaron y se abrazaron para comenzar a dormir de nuevo juntos, de nuevo con la tranquilidad que el uno al otro se daban.

Los pájaros de la montaña comenzaban a dar los buenos días a todo el mundo con sus melodiosas canciones provocando que Ukyo despertara. No podía estar más feliz, no quería abrir los ojos todavía pues no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca. Notaba los brazos de un fuerte hombre rodear su delicada cintura, su espalda contra el torso del que seguramente sería su esposo algún día.

Decidió dar un paso más en su relación con él y por eso se giró despacio para ver su cara mientras dormía, dispuesta a besar aquellos carnosos labios que tantas veces la habían recorrido en sueños. Los rayos de sol ya entraban imprudentes a través de la tela y por fin podría observar las marcadas facciones del "joven" Saotome.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con el rostro de Genma palideció y tuvo que colocarse una mano en su boca para evitar vomitar allí mismo, salió de la tienda como si la vida le fuera en ello y corrió hasta el río para bañarse con pijama incluido.

Continuará…

…..

¡Hola hola!

Perdón por la demora, pero tengo la sensación de que los días tienen cada vez menos horas. No llego a todo lo que querría :( Tengo dos fics empezados, pero no tengo tiempo de terminarlos U_U, algún día.

Espero que os guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutéis. Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y comentar, os lo agradezco de corazón y aunque no publique tan a menudo como querría, leo todos los comentarios y mails que recibo con nuevos follows i favoriteds con muchísima ilusión. Así que gracias por todo :)

Mil gracias a: JHO, Elena Bronte, alezi monela, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, SARITANIMELOVE, Ranma84, Fronklon Marin, KarenPin91, Llek BM, Josseline Meja, Ishy-24, Kotoko22, Guest, caro, SakuraSaotome, Akai27, serenitymoon20, AZULMITLA, Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez, Akanita15, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Carol FVargas. ¡Sois los mejor s!

¡Un abrazo enorme!


	13. Noche número 35

N/A: Perdón, el título del capítulo anterior era erróneo, en verdad era la Noche 34, no 31, pero al parecer no he podido modificarlo. De aquí que ahora veáis noche número 35 : ).

 **Noche número 35:**

Su pijama goteaba debido a la cantidad de agua que su tela había acumulado, estuvo más de media hora sumergida en el río, intentando desprenderse de toda aquella terrible sensación, se sentía sucia, asqueada, y sobre todo disgustada. Su plan no había funcionado, de hecho su plan había salido mal, todo lo mal que hubiera podido salir. Durmió junto a un Saotome, eso sí, pero desde luego no el que ella anhelaba.

Despertar notando los brazos de aquel hombre en su cintura era un recuerdo que quería eliminar rápidamente de su memoria, sin embargo peores cosas estaban aún por venir. Volviendo lentamente hacía el campamento donde temporalmente habitaban una duda recorrió su mente, si Ranma no había dormido con su padre ¿dónde había ido durante la noche? Comenzó a preocuparse, pudiera ser que algo le hubiera sucedido, incluso que Shampoo hubiera hecho de las suyas y lo hubiera hechizado, atado y llevado a rastras hasta China. A estas horas quizás él ya estaría casado y ella incluso embarazada… Las cosas con Shampoo podían ir muy rápidas.

Aceleró su paso hasta ir al trote para llegar prontamente hasta su amado y comprobar qué había pasado. Miró su tienda con atención pues había la posibilidad de que él estuviera allí, ¿no sería romántico que sin haberlo pensado ambos se hubieran ido a buscar a oscuras para poder acurrucarse bajo la luz de la luna? Qué tonta, seguro que aquello era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Ranma se había escabullido sabiamente y para no asustarla había intentado entrar por la parte trasera de la tienda, ella pensó que aquello era la señal de Genma, y justo cuando ella salió él entró. Rio mentalmente por aquella absurda situación "Ran-chan, somos un par de tontos, si lo hubiéramos hablado antes podríamos haber dormido juntos sin problema alguno" se dijo más calmada.

El chico de la trenza se removía en su saco no queriendo aún despertar, una agradable temperatura provocaba que él quisiera seguir haciéndose el remolón aprovechando que su padre aún no lo había obsequiado con uno de sus cubos de agua fría. Había descansado tan bien sabiendo que a su lado estaba aquella pequeña figura de pelo azulado que tanta paz le aportaba.

Escuchó un suave ruido en la entrada de la tienda y sin querer moverse mucho siguió en su cómoda posición hasta que unos delicados brazos lo rodearon.

—Ya he vuelto.

—Mmm ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó semi-inconsciente.

—Es una larga historia.

—No vuelvas a dejarme solo, idiota —dijo él envolviendo las manos de la chica con cariño.

Ella levantó las cejas sorprendida por ambas acciones, la primera era que nunca la había llamado de aquel modo y la segunda era que nunca la había tratado con tanta ternura.

—No umm, no volveré a hacerlo Ran-chan.

—¿Ran-chan? —preguntó extrañado.

El pelinegro se giró lentamente pues se estaba temiendo lo peor, aquella dulce expresión nunca había sido usada con anterioridad por cierta marimacho. Sus ojos toparon de repente con una azulada y brillante mirada que lo observaba con radiante felicidad. Parpadeó un par de veces sin demasiado efecto pues cada vez que levantaba sus párpados Ukyo Kuonji seguía allí aleteando sus perfectas pestañas de manera amorosa.

—¿U-U-U-chan?

—¡¿Raaanma?! —una tercera voz, mucho más grave debido a la furia que desprendía apareció en escena, y fue en aquel preciso momento en el que el joven Saotome tragó saliva.

—¡Ak-Akane no es lo que crees!

—¡Claro que lo es Ran-chan!

La joven Tendo comenzó a irradiar una aura más que conocida por todos, llamas rojizas asomaban a su alrededor mirando con rabia las manos de la otra prometida de su prometido, tocando sus abdominales, tan cerca de él que los celos la estaban matando. Ranma se dio cuenta de la posición en la que aún seguían, casi abrazados tumbados uno al lado del otro, con el pijama de la cocinera tan mojado que podía apreciarse de manera perfecta todas sus cualidades como mujer. Se apartó de ella velozmente y se levantó.

—Akane-chan, ¿cuándo has llegado? No te esperaba aquí, mi suegro me invitó sólo a mi… —dijo amigable pero con ganas de fastidiar Kuonji.

—He llegado esta mañana, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora —respondió mientras escondía su pijama en la mochila, por suerte justo había ido a cambiarse.

—Claro que no, ahora lo que importa es que Ran-chan y yo hemos dormido juntos hoy —mintió Ukyo.

Genma por fin despertó con una magnífica sensación, hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños tan maravillosos como los de aquella noche, se sentía rejuvenecido, como si hubiera revivido sus mejores años como joven apuesto ligando con todas las chicas del lugar, rompiendo corazones dondequiera que fuera.

Salió de su tienda y vio a los tres prometidos juntos manteniendo una acalorada conversación.

—¿Qué tú y Ranma habéis dormido juntos?

Al escuchar aquello, el hombre que a veces se convertía en panda sonrió, no sabía cómo pero al parecer había triunfado llevando a cabo aquel plan que Ukyo trazó sin tener que hacer nada. Miró a la cocinera y levantó sus pulgares para decirle en silencio un "buen trabajo, todo salió bien". Ella lo vio y una terrible arcada la sacudió al rememorar aquella mañana.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ukyo? —preguntó sorprendida Akane.

—Ni idea, igual le has dado demasiado miedo, parece que vayas a estallar de celos.

—No estaría así si tú no te abrazaras a ella cual lapa. Has esperado mucho a que me fuera a vestir para hacerlo —comentó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—¡Creí que eras tú tonta!

—Ya, claro…

—Akane, hija —intervino Genma acercándose a la pareja que parecía estar discutiendo— comprende a mi pobre Ranma, él es un hombre y un hombre no sabe decir que no a chicas guapas, cuando un varón tiene un plato lleno delante es descortés no comer… pero eso no significa que tengáis que romper el compromiso… Soun me mataría.

—¿De qué habla tío Genma? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de romper?

Ukyo llegó justo en ese instante más recompuesta intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual con aquel viejo calvo.

—Lo siento Akane-chan pero Ranma y yo hemos dormido juntos y como comprenderás eso implica que él es más prometido mío que tuyo.

—¿Qué tontería es esa? No es más prometido tuyo por "haber dormido contigo" —dijo la Tendo dibujando comillas en el aire con los dedos.

—Pero yo no he dormido con Ukyo… —susurraba el pelinegro.

—No hace falta que mientas más mi amor, nos han descubierto —dijo alegre Ukyo agarrando del brazo a Ranma.

—¡Apártate de él! —gritó Akane cogiendo su brazo.

—Tú lo que estás es celosa porque yo he dormido con él y tú no…

—¿Qué yo no? ¡Para que te enteres he dormido exactamente 28 noches con él!

—¡Mentirosa! —escupió Kuonji retando a su rival con la mirada.

—Ranma, ¿puedes explicarme de que habla la pura e inmaculada hijita del señor Tendo? —preguntó el padre del muchacho susurrando en su oído. Él se frotó el flequillo cansado de todo aquello.

—Mirad, yo no he dormido hoy con Ukyo, y nunca he dormido con Akane. Zanjemos ya este tema que tengo un entreno al que atender. Si nadie está interesado en aprender una nueva técnica puede volver a Nerima, yo me quedo aquí y si es solo pues que sea solo, no tengo tiempo que perder con tonterías como esta.

Ranma se levantó y saltó de rama en rama hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes. Por suerte había sido rápido pues su sonrojo comenzó a hacerse visible cuando se dio cuenta de que Akane llevaba la cuenta de todas las noches que habían dormido juntos.

…

Para relajarse, como cada tarde, el artista marcial se fue a ver la puesta de sol desde el pico más alto de la montaña. Se sentó colocando sus rodillas cerca de su cara, apoyando la barbilla en sus piernas.

Resopló cansado por el loco día que le había tocado vivir.

Se quedó absortó observando el paisaje, el cielo comenzaba a transformar aquel color azul vibrante por uno más anaranjado, las nubes se tornaban casi rojas y el Sol poco a poco se apagaba detrás de los árboles dando permiso a la luna para hacer su gran entrada.

Pensó en lo similar que eran aquella magnífica postal y Akane. Sonriendo y tranquila la mayor parte del día, pero tan fácil de hacer explotar que cuando menos lo esperabas sus tonos normalmente plácidos se transformaban en los más pasionales y furiosos, para después, finalmente, atenuarse cuando la noche llegaba y por fin se calmaba del todo al dormir. Qué placentero era verla dormir tan mansa, tan tranquila.

Escuchó un ruido acercarse hacia él, no tuvo que ponerse ni alerta ni en posición de ataque, pues sabía que era ella.

—¿Puedo? —dudó Akane sonriendo colocándose a su lado. Él tan solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mirando como el Sol desaparecía lentamente.

—Siento haber sido una bocazas y haber gritado que hemos dormido juntos algunos días.

—No pasa nada, me alegra que esta vez no haya sido yo el que ha metido la pata.

—Supongo que se me ha pegado tu costumbre.

—Qué graciosa.

—Creo que no sospechan nada… he repetido mil veces que mentía pero con ellos nunca sé qué es lo que están verdaderamente pensando.

—Bah, se les olvidará en nada. U-chan volverá a intentar algo esta noche, seguro.

—Ukyo se ha ido.

—¿Por?

—Ha dicho que tu padre le da repelús y que no puede verlo más.

—¿Y a quién no le da repelús?

—Jaja, no seas tan duro con él, al fin y al cabo es tu padre.

Tras unos minutos sin decir palabra finalmente Ranma habló de nuevo.

— ¿Las has contado?

—¿Mmm?

—Ya sabes —comentó él agachando la cabeza jugando con sus dedos— las noches que hemos dormido juntos.

—Ah, uhm, bueno, sí… no sólo las de ahora —dijo sonrojada— también por ejemplo cuando creías ser chica y dormiste conmigo, hace tiempo.

—Quién me lo hubiera dicho… esto es de lo más femenino Akane… no esperaba algo tan romántico como esto de ti.

—I-di-o-ta… ya sé que a ti te da igual una noche más o una menos, pero a mi no. Todas son especiales…

—Para mi también —dijo serio mirando al frente— pero me importan más las noches que no duermo contigo, porque son las peores.

—Ranma… tú también puedes ser romántico —susurró entre feliz y sorprendida. Él giró su rostro para que ella no lo viera, estaba a punto de salir en llamas de lo rojo que estaba.

—Pues claro… solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado.

—La puesta de sol es un buen momento, tenías razón desde aquí se ve genial. Pero mmm, creo que hay otro sitio desde donde lo vería mejor.

—¿Ah si?

—Aha, cierra los ojos un momento por favor. Y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

—Ok… —obedeció Ranma notando sus mejillas empezar a arder.

De repente sintió como ella se levantaba, colocó sus manos en las rodillas de Ranma y por la fuerza que ejercía él entendió que ella quería que las moviera. Las apartó delicadamente hasta que ella lo frenó y entonces notó como ella se sentaba enfrente de él, entre sus piernas, colocando su espalda en su fornido torso. Un calor agradable recorrió su cuerpo, su aroma, tan dulce como afrutado hizo que su piel se erizara, se sintió, por raro que pareciera, en casa.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —dijo Akane.

—¿Ve-ves mejor la puesta de sol desde aquí? —preguntó tímido colocando sus manos con cuidado sobre el abdomen de la chica.

—Sip, mucho mejor —respondió ella disfrutando de las vistas.

—Me alegro —finalizó él colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Akane para poder sentirla todavía más cerca.

Continuará…

...

¡Konbanwa! Seré breve: perdón.

Sé que estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar y lo lamento mil, pero hasta octubre no volveré a tener un poco de tiempo libre así que voy escribiendo cuando me acuerdo de respirar XD. Espero que no me abandonéis en esta historia a la que aun le queda bastante por terminar, aunque yo sea lenta… espero no aburriros demasiado con las noches que les quedan por vivir a este par : ).

¡Espero que todos estéis teniendo unas vacaciones de verano (si es que es verano en vuestro país) fenomenales!

Gracias, like always, por todos los comentarios que recibo pese a ser una tardona :(, en serio mil gracias a todos. Gracias especiales a KarenPin9, JHO, SARITANIMELOVE, Sakuya Yoruno, serenitymoon20, devi2791, GabyCo, Llek BM, Andy-Saotome Tendo, caro, Nancy Gabriela Saucedo, Akai27, SakuraSaotome, Kotoko22, Haruri Saotome, xandryx, Carol FVargas, Elena Bronte y Ranma84.

Espero leernos pronto, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

¡Abrazos enormes!


	14. Noche número 40

**Noche número 40**

Ranma despertó en medio de la noche de manera involuntaria, llevaba ya unos días con ese mismo problema, lo mejor de aquello era, pero, que en realidad no era un problema.

Su cuerpo se lo pedía, su cabeza sabía que no era adecuado soñar o descansar en aquel espacio, que sus pensamientos no estarían calmos hasta que la tuviera cerca, tan cerca que pudiera abrazarla. Comenzaba a ser una demanda demasiado irracional, él lo sabía pero poco podía hacer al respecto.

Desde la llegada de Akane al campamento él se escabulló cada noche de la tienda de su padre para dormitar en la de la pequeña de los Tendo. Tras unas dos horas tumbado semi-inconsciente en su saco de dormir, su instinto le decía que era momento de ir a comprobar que ella estuviera bien, de ponerse cuidadosamente a su lado y velar como siempre por su bienestar.

Eso había sido así hasta ahora, pues el día de hoy había cambiado un pelín las cosas.

Como cada tarde Ranma y Akane habían ido juntos a ver la puesta de sol, una nueva costumbre que por ahora les parecía de lo más agradable. Después de entrenar duramente con su padre desde primera hora de la mañana, su momento de relax completo llegaba cuando justo antes de que anocheciera podía disfrutar de la más hermosa de las vistas junto a ella.

Lejos de todo y de todos podían ser ellos mismos y abrazarse viendo desaparecer el Sol en el horizonte. A veces no hablaban, en silencio disfrutaban de la compañía que uno le regalaba al otro, otras veces conversaban largo rato sobre sus cosas; pequeñas tonterías, sueños de futuro.

Tal y como hizo el primer día, la jovencita siguió sentándose colocando su espalda contra el torso de su prometido, no había otra manera de sentirse más unidos, imposible estar más cerca y conectados.

Aquella tarde el viento era más fresco de lo normal, provocando que Akane temblara levemente de manera inconsciente, buscando cobijo en el calor proveniente del cuerpo del de la trenza, acurrucándose aún más contra él, dándole a entender que tenía frío. Él reaccionó rápido y la rodeó colocando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, dejándole ver que él la protegería, cubriéndola por completo con su fuerte figura. La brisa acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de la chica, meciendo su corta melena, acentuando su aroma frutal, regalándole al joven Saotome una oportunidad excepcional de poder disfrutar de aquella hipnótica fragancia. Quedó cautivado, era como si una sirena lo hubiera seducido, como si hubiera escuchado aquel canto prohibido que lo llevó a alejarse de la realidad y así aprovechar aquel maravilloso momento.

En su clara dominante posición apartó la corta melena de Akane y dejó expuesto el cuello de su prometida, ella no quiso romper la fabulosa atmosfera en la que se habían sumergido y sin saber que venía a continuación lo dejó hacer. Ranma quedó embobado mirando la blanca piel de su prometida, tan parecida a la porcelana, tan sumamente apetecible. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la nívea nuca de la peliazul, notó como ella se estremecía, lejos de sentir desagrado un deseo nuevo nació en ambos, queriendo continuar por aquel inhóspito camino. Él apartó su mano y acercó con cautelosa lentitud sus labios hasta llegar a rozar la piel de su chica con ellos. Los dejó reposar el rato que le pareció necesario, el tiempo que su cuerpo le pidió sentir aquella placentera sensación. Ella tragó saliva mientras su bello erizaba.

Notó la respiración de Ranma acelerarse y como el aire que soltaba, cálido y húmedo a la vez, chocaba con el gélido viento.

Él continuó. Besó el cuello de Akane resiguiendo un pequeño recorrido que terminó en su descubierto hombro.

El piar de los pájaros era todo lo que la pareja podía escuchar, eso y el fuerte retumbar de los latidos de sus corazones, que en sus cabezas sonaban como mil tambores.

Ella se sentía en el cielo, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender no quería apartarlo, no quería que él parara, aquella era la manera en la que Ranma le transmitía su amor, aquella era la manera en la que ella se dejaba amar.

Akane giró su rostro con cuidado al notar que él se detenía pues ya no había más piel por saborear, sabía que estaba sonrojada, no solo por la luz del sol si no también por la vergüenza y el placer que estaba sintiendo. Miró a su prometido, quien lucía la misma tonalidad que ella en sus mejillas, con infinita ternura.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un breve instante, y luego con rapidez ambos juntaron sus labios en un delicado beso que poco a poco se volvió más pasional. Ambos inclinaron su cabeza para sentirse más cómodos, abrieron sus bocas deseando más. Por primera vez sus lenguas entraron en contacto, preparadas para experimentar un poco mejor lo que el amor que se tenían les podía brindar.

Tan fácil parecía que se odiaron por no haberlo hecho antes.

Tanto placer por una acción tan simple.

Tanto amor demostrado con tan poco.

Llevaban unos largos minutos así, saboreándose tímidos, sin atreverse a acabar con el momento ni a apartar sus labios siquiera un segundo por miedo a no tener una oportunidad similar a la que estaban disfrutando en un futuro. Cambiaron sus posiciones lentamente, él la obligó a girarse del todo para que quedara frente a él agarrando el cuello de la chica en un acto de lo más posesivo, dejando que ella reposara entre sus piernas, colocando sus manos en el fornido abdomen del chico. Estaban encantados con aquella situación, sin embargo, como siempre, algo rompió aquella bucólica escena.

—¡Ranma! Hijo, ¿dónde estás? ¡Creo que necesito un buen masaje! —escucharon los dos apartándose a toda prisa el uno del otro.

Se miraron un instante con los ojos bien abiertos para rápidamente apartar sus miradas muertos de la vergüenza. Sin decir nada más los dos corrieron hacia el campamento por caminos separados para que Genma no sospechara nada.

Desde aquel momento parecía que una conversación fuera algo imposible para ellos, cada vez que se veían, aunque fuera de reojo, sus rostros empezaban a arder recordando lo que habían hecho.

La cena fue una de las más silenciosas en años, ni peleas, ni frases sin sentido, ni siquiera una triste y duradera mirada. Nada. Algo parecía sumamente raro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó levantando una ceja el patriarca de los Saotome.

—¿Mmm? —dudó Ranma engullendo su bol de arroz.

—Ya sabes, entre Akane-chan y tú, algo ha pasado —los dos escupieron la comida que se acababan de llevar a la boca.

—¿Entre ella y yo? No… qué va a pasar, ¿quién te ha dicho que ha pasado algo? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Dónde? ¡Es mentira! —gritó claramente sofocado el de la trenza.

—Nada ha pasado tío Genma, nada raro o diferente, siempre lo mismo, nada fuera de lo normal… todo corriente, ordinario… —balbuceaba Akane visiblemente nerviosa.

—Hijos, disimuláis muy mal, puede que engañéis a otros, pero no a mi —los dos jóvenes se miraron sonrojándose atemorizados. —¿Cuánto hace de esto vuestro?

—Uhm, no sé de qué me hablas viejo.

—Venga, podéis confiar en mi, no le diré nada a Soun…

—Me fío menos de ti que del maestro Happosai…

—Qué hijo tan desagradecido. Akane-chan, tú sí me dirás verdad… podemos hablarlo con calma.

—¡No! No diga nada… sabemos que… bueno, podríamos quizás haberlo dicho, pero… de momento no hay nada que decir…

—¿Hay algo que decir o no? —dudó confundido Genma.

—¡No! —gritaron los dos.

—Está bien, está bien, si no queréis decírmelo no hace falta, yo mismo os diré lo que sé que está pasando… —soltó haciendo una pausa para limpiarse las gafas.— Quieres cancelar el compromiso Akane-chan, lo entiendo, después de lo de Ukyo puede que estés enfadada, pero créeme que mi hijo entrará en razón. Os he visto más distantes esta semana y me temo que todo es culpa de ese malentendido. Ranma aprenderá a rechazar cualquier nueva tentación que le aparezca delante, endureceré su entrenamiento y seré más estricto, puedes quedarte tranquila.

La pareja de prometidos suspiró aliviada, por suerte la poca sensibilidad y empatía del hombre panda les había salvado en esta ocasión. Los dos asintieron no queriendo seguir con el tema y sin más, cada uno fue a su tienda de campaña, Ranma con Genma, Akane sola.

Y aquí llegó el momento en que él despertó dudando si ir a buscar la compañía de Akane o no. Se moría de vergüenza, no habían hablado desde su amoroso encuentro y aunque ella no parecía molesta, al contrario, de repente sentía una infantil timidez. ¿Qué decirle después de aquello? "Ha estado bien Akane, me alegra que sepas besar así, por fin nuestras lenguas se han conocido", pensó sudando Ranma "Oh Akane, me gustaría volver a besarte así, ha sido genial", se removió sobre si mismo inseguro.

Finalmente se decidió, su papel protector pudo más que su bochorno así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró en su tienda y se tumbó al lado de ella sin abrir la boca. Akane, que seguía despierta pues su nerviosismo no era mucho mejor que el de él, se mordió el labio al notarlo de nuevo cerca.

—Creí que no vendrías —susurró ella al cabo de un largo minuto.

—No sabía si venir —respondió honestamente.

El silencio de nuevo se apoderó del ambiente.

Viendo que Ranma estaba mucho más tenso de lo normal y entendiendo el valor que él debía haber reunido para ir a verla, decidió ser la que ahora diera el paso para romper con aquella innecesaria incomodidad. Se volteó sobre si misma encarándose hacia Ranma, se acurrucó al lado de su cuerpo y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por venir.

—No…no hay de qué —murmuró colorado.

—Buenas noches Ranma.

—Buenas noches Akane.

….

Ese mismo día en Nerima Ukyo comenzó a pensar en la noche en la que "durmió" con Ranma en la montaña; primero recordó con cariño como él reaccionó tan bien a su repentino abrazo, y como de manera inesperada él le rogó que no se separara más de él con un "no vuelvas a dejarme solo, idiota", una frase un tanto espontanea según ella, pues nunca la había llamado así anteriormente. Poco después se acordó de cómo Akane apareció en escena para terminar con sus grandes planes para con su prometido. Ella siempre aparecía cuando menos la necesitaba, siempre detrás de Ranma, siempre pendiente de él fingiendo fatal sus celos.

—Mmm —dijo en voz alta pensativa, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

Comenzó a atar cabos lentamente, había algunas cosas que no cuadraban de aquella situación, si ella no había dormido con Ranma porque desgraciadamente lo había hecho con Genma, ¿por qué Ranma le pedía que no lo dejara solo "otra vez"? ¿por qué Akane no golpeó fuertemente a Ranma al enterarse de su affaire? ¿por qué la llamaría a ella "idiota", cuando aquel insulto normalmente lo usaría con Akane…?

Algo no olía bien, de hecho todo era demasiado sospechoso, quizás ella no sola no podía llegar a conocer la verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero seguro que con la ayuda de las personas adecuadas todo cogería forma.

Continuará…

….

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo va?

Perdón por actualizar tarde, pero ya avisé que hasta octubre no tendría tiempo : (. De todos modos espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Por fin las cosas avanzan un pelín más entre estos dos. Por suerte Genma es lento, pero por desgracia Ukyo no es tonta…

Más cositas: estoy haciendo un fic que es un AU ambientado en el año 1999 (año en el que apareció Internet en mi vida, esto os puede dar una idea de la temática ^_^), tengo 9 capítulos hechos de los 20 que calculo tendrá, pero no quiero empezar a publicarlo hasta que lo termine, así que cuando lo publique os agradeceré mil que lo leáis _! Lo bueno es que las publicaciones serán constantes porque ya estarán hechos los caps :D.

Os agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios que me dejáis, me emocionan mil y hoy que tengo tiempo he decidido responder a los que me dejasteis un comentario en el capítulo 13, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todos!

 **Gatita Kon:** Muchas gracias por comentar ;) Ramma y Akane también son una de mis parejas favoritas!

 **Saekodachi47:** Amii! Gracias mil por pasarte por aquí :) espero que cuando tengas tiempo puedas leerte este capítulo y los demás. Espero seguir leyendo ficsitos tuyos, que siempre gustan. Gracias por las felicidades jaja, el cumple fue genial así que no puedo quejarme. Te mando un abrazo enorme. Muaks!

 **Guest:** oohh ¿lástima por qué?

 **Guest:** Gracias a ti por seguir la historia desde el principio, me alegra mil que todavía te guste. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Akame Taisho:** Mil gracias por seguir el fic, abrazos!

 **Guest:** Ohh qué ilusión leer que leíste todos los capítulos en un día, eso me alegra un montón. Gracias por comentar :)

 **chalupitabonita:** Octubre llegó y con él el capítulo prometido, mil gracias por tu paciencia :)

 **NyRaK:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste!

 **nancyricoleon:** Definitivamente Ranma y Akane se acercaron más jaja. Un abrazo!

 **KarenPin91:** Jaja, entiendo que esperaras que Akane lo mandara volar por decir que no había dormido con ella, pero parece que por ahora eso es "el pequeño secreto" que entre los dos esconden. Un abrazo y mil gracias por comentar :)

 **Lily Tendo89:** Ohh por ahora que duerman juntos es un secreto que ambos quieren guardar, por eso Akane no se molestó :) Mil gracias por pasarte, un abrazo!

 **Elena Bronte:** wow tu review me ha hecho enormemente feliz, además de ruborizarme jaja, muchísisisimas gracias por tus palabras, cosas así animan a una a seguir escribiendo. Espero que te siga gustando, un abrazo enorme!

 **Any-Chan:** Graciaaas :)

 **marilole:** Graciass, un abrazo!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Nooo, nunca dejaré un fic a medias, como lectora sé lo doloroso que es, por eso créeme que aunque tarde, el fic terminará jaja. Mil gracias por leer y comentar siempre.

 **serenitymoon20:** Aquí va un nuevo cap. deseo que te guste, y millones de gracias por pasarte y comentar. Un abrazo!

 **MarcelaRomero752:** ¡Marcela! Ay qué sorpresa e ilusión me hizo ver como ibas comentando todos los caps, millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo y hacer una review de cada uno, así da gusto seguir escribiendo :) Te mando un abrazo enorme!

 **Llek BM:** Muchas graciaass! Ay sí, disfruté mucho haciendo sufrir un poco a Ukyo en el cap anterior jaja. Gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

 **AZULMITLA :** Me alegra que te gustara, este cap vuelve a tener momento abrazo romántico jaja. Un abrazo!

 **Diluanma:** Síii, por mucho que Ukyo se entrometa ya sabemos a quien Ranma ha escogido! Gracias por la review :)

 **rosefe-123:** Graciaas :)!

 **Liyun bash:** Mil gracias por comentar, un abrazo de vuelta, muaks!

 **Guest:** Jajaja, bueno… Ukyo se lo merecía un poco… jaja un abrazo y mil gracias por comentar!

 **Kotoko22:** Mil gracias Kotoko, adoro ver en vuestros comentarios que os gustan las escenas, así que arigatou!

 **Shojoranko:** Graciaas, yo quedo pendiente de vuestras reviews ^^ Un abrazo!

 **Ranma84:** Bieeen, me alegra que te gustara. Un abrazo enorme!

 **Akai27:** ¡Hola Cyn linda! Ya sabes cuanto adoro tus comentarios, siempre tan acertados en todo, parece que me leas la mente y pienses; ah, escribió esto pensando en aquello, y esto lo hizo por esto otro… en serio, qué maravilla :) Te mando un abrazo enorme y te agradezco de nuevo que siempre estés allí, en esta y en las demás historias que hago. Muaks!

 **Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez:** Gracias Ana Maria! Un abrazo!

 **Maritza559:** Muchísimas gracias, un abrazo :)

 **SakuraSaotome:** Mil gracias por comentar, síii, estabas en lo cierto, Akane y Ranma han pactado en silencio no decir nada sobre que duermen juntos, de aquí que ella no se molestara cuando él lo negó :) que sus padres se enteraran traerá una boda y problemas seguro jaja. Un abrazo enorme!

 **Nancy Gabriela Saucedo:** Graciassss! Un abrazo!

 **GabyCo:** Gracias, aquí seguimos actualizando :). Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Haruri lindaaa, gracias gracias por siempre estar aquí :) Ukyo intenta entrometerse pero veremos si al final logra separar a este par… Un abrazo!

Feliz fin de semana a todos :)!


	15. Noche número 41

**Noche número 41:**

Por fin habían pasado aquellos diez días de entreno. Diez días que habían provocado un sin fin de sensaciones en la pareja; enfados, reencuentros, besos, caricias, abrazos, atardeceres y reconciliaciones.

Regresaban a casa cansados pero con ganas de volver a dormir en una cama, ¿juntos? Sí, juntos, para qué engañarse, ninguno de los dos se molestaba siquiera en fingir que no querían compartir habitación, porque compartir tienda de campaña había sido divertido, pero para qué negarse, no había nada como sentirse unidos bajo las sábanas, compartiendo almohada sobre un cómodo colchón.

Durante el camino aprovecharon contados momentos para rozar sus manos, buscando estúpidas excusas para poder compartir brevemente el tacto del otro, entrelazar sus dedos o lanzarse efímeras pero penetrantes miradas sin ser descubiertos por el zopenco de Genma.

Llegaron al hogar de los Tendo más temprano de lo planeado, así que pudieron relajarse tomándose un largo baño, por separado por supuesto, justo antes de que Kasumi y Nodoka anunciaran que la cena estaba servida.

Toda la familia se reunió alrededor de la mesa contenta por poder compartir una comilona todos juntos después de tantos días. Todo comenzó de manera placentera, incluso el revoltoso de Happosai escuchó con cierto resquemor las anécdotas de Genma y el entreno con su hijo, aún se sentía ofendido por no haber sido invitado.

—Vamos, no se moleste Maestro, esto fue más bien una salida padre e hijo, ¿no es cierto Saotome-kun?

—Por supuesto Tendo-kun, estos días han hecho que Ranma y yo nos unamos más, ahora somos inseparables.

—No sé dónde has visto tú una repentina y acalorada unión fraternal —masculló el joven de la trenza.

—¿Cómo no queréis que este pobre viejo no esté triste? No solo no lo invitáis sino que además os lleváis a mi querida Akane-chan lejos de mi —dijo el pervertido saltando hacia los pechos de la joven, quien de un puñetazo lo mandó volar.

—Te he echado de menos hijo, pero estoy contenta de que hayas podido pasar unos días con tu torpe padre y tu linda prometida —sonrió Nodoka sirviendo más arroz a los comensales.

—Cierto Akane-chan, ¿lo has pasado bien? —preguntó su hermana mayor.

—Sí, ha sido divertido, creo que incluso he aprendido a cocinar un poco mejor —respondió orgullosa regalando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Yo no diría tanto… menos mal que llevamos barritas energéticas de sobras —susurró en voz baja su prometido.

—¿Decías algo Ranma? —cuestionó la peliazul apretando sus labios con enfado golpeándole las costillas.

—Jaja ¡nada, nada!

—A-ka-ne-chan, he oído que fuiste a llevarle los deberes a Ukyo, ¿pudiste dárselos? —interrogó Nabiki.

—Ahm sí, se los di.

—Esto, si no me equivoco, se los diste hace como seis o siete días, ¿no?

—Sí, más o menos…

—¿Por qué no regresaste justo después?

—Uhm, bueno, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para, ya sabes…

—¿Estar con Ranma? —interrumpió la de corta melena castaña.

—¿Eh? No, ahm, para practicar yo misma, para… —balbuceaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de malo con que quisiera estar ahí con su prometido, Nabiki-chan? —dudó honestamente la patriarca de los Saotome.

—Nada de malo, por supuesto que no. Sólo me sorprende, Akane-chan se queja de él todo el día, así que no entendía por qué de repente se quedó ahí con él.

—Yo también soy una artista marcial, que no se te olvide eso Nabiki onee-chan.

—No te pongas así, solo preguntaba hermanita. Por cierto, ¿has dormido bien? —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maligna. Al oír aquella pregunta la menor de la casa levantó su mirada y la clavó en la de su hermana, frunció el ceño temiendo que ella supiera algo, pero sonrió de medio lado, agarrando con tranquilidad sus palillos para continuar comiendo.

—He dormido normal, todo lo bien que se puede dormir en un saco —giró su rostro para mirar a su chico de reojo, pero como ella sospechaba, él no se había percatado de las intenciones de Nabiki.

—Ranma-kun, por cierto, se me olvidó decírtelo antes de vuestra salida. Gracias por recoger el futón cada mañana. Hace semanas que lo dejas todo listo y no tengo ni que preocuparme por limpiar la habitación, está siempre intacta, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí durante tiempo —comentó con una enorme sonrisa Kasumi soplando sobre su taza de te para enfriarla.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces sin saber cómo reaccionar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, su nerviosismo pudo con él así que comenzó a reír de manera frenética y a rascarse la nuca con fingida despreocupación.

—Jajaja, Kasumi-san, no hay de qué, ya soy mayor, incluso yo puedo hacer eso, jajaja.

—Como si nadie hubiera dormido allí en días… —susurró Nabiki levantando las cejas.

Los dos prometidos alzaron sus ojos y los depositaron en los de la joven Tendo creyéndose descubiertos. Después se miraron un fugaz instante y avergonzados giraron sus caras para no verse más.

—Qué hijo tan varonil tengo, aunque Ranma cariño, podrías dejar que Akane se encargara de estas cosas, después de todo ella es tu prometida.

—Oh tía Nodoka no se preocupe, mi dulce hermanita ya se ocupa de despertarlo cada mañana, ¿no es así Akane-chan?

El corazón de la pequeña de la casa comenzó a latir con fuerza, más por la rabia que sentía por las palabras de su hermana y lo ambiguas que eran que por creer haber sido desenmascarada.

La cena terminó sin más altercados, cada uno se dedicó a hacer sus cosas, Soun y Genma continuaron con su partida de shōgi, Nodoka y Kasumi recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, Ranma decidió ir al dojo a practicar una nueva técnica recién aprendida y Akane y Nabiki se fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones.

Cuando las estrellas se habían apoderado del oscuro cielo y la luna, aun a tres días de ser completada, se posicionó en lo más alto del firmamento, Ranma saltó de rama en rama hasta llegar a la ventana de su chica. Intentó abrirla sin suerte, se sorprendió pues desde que dormía con ella, la muchacha siempre la dejaba abierta para que él entrara cuando quisiera. Se rascó la frente dudoso y picó el cristal para que la boba y despistada de su prometida le abriera.

Akane se acercó hasta él sin abrir negando con la cabeza y haciéndole señas con las manos para que se fuera, él levanto una ceja y la miró con enfado.

—A-bre ya —vocalizó sin hacer que su voz fuera escuchada. Ella volvió a negar sin decir nada —A-ka-ne, a-bre ya.

La chica corrió el cristal y colocó sus manos para frenarlo antes de que él pudiera siquiera entrar.

—¡He dicho que no te dejaré los deberes! —vociferó la peliazul.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

—¡Digo que no te los voy a dejar, te avisé de que tendrías que hacerlos tú mismo, ahora vete!

—¿Tú estás tonta? Déjame entrar —dijo él apartando las manos de la chica abriéndose paso.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó seca asustando al joven, él se paró y la miró con cierta tristeza, hacía mucho que ella no lo rechazaba así.

—¿Pasa algo Akane?

—Siempre te aprovechas de mi bondad, pues no voy a dejarte copiar mis deberes.

—¡Bien! ¡No me los dejes! —respondió gritando con frustración —Dios, nadie te los ha pedido, solo déjame pasar.

Akane apretó los labios y empezó a señalar la pared con los dedos y a mover la cabeza como una gallina direccionando su rostro hasta el mismo lugar.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un pato sin cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! Ya vete de mi habitación.

—Oye, si esto es por lo del otro día, ya sabes, aquel… be-bes —Akane se sonrojó al instante y le tapó la boca con la mano sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¡Ranma no baka! —gritó sacando su mazo golpeando al joven mandándolo volar por los cielos.

—¡Kawaii-kune! —fue todo lo que él pudo gritar.

Akane resopló cansada, ¿cómo podía ser él tan despistado? Se sentó mirando con desanimo el mazo, y sonrió al pensar en cuanto hacía que no tenía que usarlo. Se colocó en su escritorio y comenzó a dibujar cosas sin sentido en su libreta.

—Aish, espero que como mínimo lo haya entendido —se dijo en voz baja.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ella roló sus ojos y golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano, ¿en serio era tan lento?

Una linda pelirroja asomó por su ventana con el pelo mojado, mirándola fijamente con cara de querer una explicación, hizo sonar los huesos de sus puños mostrando claramente su enfado.

A Akane le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

Chaqueó sus dedos pues había tenido una idea. Escribió una nota con gran rapidez, abrió la ventana veloz como un rayo, la colocó en las manos de la empapada muchacha y volvió a cerrar con ímpetu, corriendo las cortinas.

Ranma empezó a enfurecer, abrió con rabia la estúpida nota y la leyó.

 _"_ _Lo siento Ranma, Nabiki sospecha de nosotros, no mires, pero hay una cámara a tu derecha. Por favor, no vengas más hoy. Buenas noches."_

Ranma apretó con fuerza el papelito y lo convirtió en una bola, resopló harto de todo el mundo y lo colocó en su bolsillo. Estaba empapado, convertido en mujer y tenía sueño, decidió desistir por ahora, así que sin más se fue.

Akane esperó unos minutos y después, sintiéndose mal por como lo había echado, levantó una de las esquinas de la cortina y se cercioró de que él no siguiera allí esperando que ella le abriera. Se contentó al ver que él lo había entendido, pero se entristeció al comprender que aquella noche no podría compartirla con Ranma.

Continuará….

….

¡Konbanwa!

¿Cómo estáis? Como siempre perdón por la demora, ya sabéis que escribo siempre que puedo y esta vez me ha costado un poco más, pero aquí va otro capítulo que espero que disfrutéis. ¿La parte buena de todo esto? Es que me he animado y el siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado, así que espero publicarlo la semana que viene :D yeeeii.

Por cierto, usé aquí la palabra japonesa: "Kawaii-kune" -que Ranma usa constantemente en la VO del anime (aunque en realidad es Kawaii-kunai)-, la negación de "linda". Usé ésta porque ahora que estoy aprendiendo el idioma entiendo que no se puede traducir como fea, o poco linda, o marimacho, sino que es una manera de negar que es linda, pero de una manera, creo, más cariñosa. También usé "no baka", que Akane usa en el anime repetidas veces, significa "Ranma eres un idiota/estúpido" pero considero que un poco más amigable.

Os agradezco mucho muchísimo muchichísimo todos los comentarios, no podía creer todos los que recibí por el capítulo anterior, me alegran enormemente y me hacen muy feliz, porque escribir cuesta, y a veces una se pregunta si gusta o si vale la pena dedicarle el tiempo, y al ver que aún hay gente leyendo hace que todo tenga sentido y siga queriendo escribir, ¡así que arigatou!

Quiero responder a todos los que me dejasteis comentarios porque os lo agradezco mucho, seré breve por el tiempo que tengo, pero espero que os los leáis igual :).

\- **livamesauribe:** Mil gracias, en serio, al leer tu comentario me dije, saca tiempo de donde sea para hacer el siguiente capítulo, y aquí me tienes :) Me alegra mucho que te guste y la sigas, no tengo intención de dejarla incompleta, así que por aquí estaré un tiempo más. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Zwoelf:** Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara :)

\- **AdryRvl:** ¡Gracias! Un abrazo.

\- **Guest:** Oh gracias, tranqui que mi intención es terminarla, no la dejaré a medias. Me alegra que la disfrutes. ¡Saludos!

\- **Jorge Eleria:** Aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfrutes. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Nico:** Muchas gracias por unirte a la historia. Espero que siga gustándote. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Sakuya Yoruno:** Mil gracias! Aun queda para la siguiente historia, pero todo llegará. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Elena Bronte:** Aish, que me sonrojan tus palabras. Millones de gracias por tu comentario, se agradece que te digan cosas tan bonitas. espero que te guste el capitulo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

\- **Guest:** Lo que sigue aún se está escribiendo o cociendo en mi cabeza jaja, quedará esperar un poco, pero espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **JHO:** Jajaja, efectivamente, la comedia llega ahora. Estoy intentando que cada capítulo de la historia pudiera formar parte del manga real si su relación hubiera avanzado, así que espero que así lo parezca. Gracias por seguir comentando. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **MR752:** ¡Hola Marcela! De nuevo gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo la historia, me alegra que te guste :). Ukyo trama algo, y parece que Nabiki también… pobres nunca los dejan en paz. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga, espero que todo esté bien!

\- **serenitymoon20:** Aquí va otro caaap. Espero que lo disfrutes :) ¡Abrazo!

\- **Akai27:** Cyn querida, como siempre, leí tu comentario y pensé ¿cómo lo ha adivinado otra vez? Jaja, aquí aparece Nabiki entrometiéndose con la pareja. Como me alegra oír que lo leíste tres veces de lo mucho que te gustó, eso me hace de lo más feliz. Sigo escribiendo en ratitos libres el AU, y cuando lo publique me hará muuucha ilusión saber qué piensas de él. Te mando un abrazo enorme, y unas gracias increíbles.

\- **Juany Rdz:** Mil gracias por comentar, y bienvenid a la historia. Deseo que siga gustándote. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Keki:** ¡Hola Keki! Nunca hubiera dicho que no hablas español, lo escribiste muy bien. Mil gracias por leer la historia, espero que siga gustándote. Un abrazo!

\- **Guest:** ¡Hola Lila (creo que ese es tu nombre)! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y siga gustándote. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Guest:** Jaja, a mi Ukyo también me gusta por lo general, la prefiero a Shampoo, pero en este fic por ahora Ukyo será un poco la mala, aunque todo llegará jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **nancyricoleon:** Jaja, pero bien ciega estaba Ukyo. Gracias por comentar. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Akame Taisho:** Hola hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo mucha ilusión :) Tranqui yo no soy muy dada al drama, así que no creo que pase nada tan fuerte como para separarlos, son mi pareja preferida del mundo XD ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Mariyana:** Hola Mariyana! Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mil que te gustara el cap :) ¡Un abrazo!

\- **iselaglezcam:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

\- **AZULMITLA:** Hola ^^. Aish como me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, aquí va un poquito de drama, pero tampoco mucho :). Un abrazo!

\- **Luliz Rizo:** Hola, mil gracias por creer que en el manga original podría pasar algo parecido, eso es lo mejor que puedo leer porque es mi intención siempre. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Steven002 D:** HOla, hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muy feliz. Imaginar es gratis… así que podemos pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si Genma no hubiera aparecido jaja. Epero que disfrutes de los siguientes caps. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **SARITANIMELOVE:** Sarita, muchaaas gracias por seguir comentando. Me alegras infinitamente. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

\- **SakuraSaotome:** Sakura linda, Mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegra un montón saber que te gusta. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

\- **Kotoko22:** Mil gracias! Este cap es menos romántico, pero el siguiente lo compensará ;).

\- **Llek BM:** Ukyo es lenta, pero Nabiki es demasiado avispada jaja. Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el cap y lo disfrutes. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **chalupitabonita:** Gracias a ti por comentar, me alegra mil. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Diluanma:** ¡Gracias! ¡Un abrazo!

\- **GabyCo:** ¡Hola Gaby! Mil gracias, como ves no solo Ukyo tiene planes para alterar a la pareja. Espero que disfrutes del cap. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Vernica:** Ay y el gusto que me da a mi leer comentarios como el tuyo no puedes ni imaginártelo, millones de gracias. Tengo ganas ya de publicar el AU que tengo a medias, pero seré paciente y esperaré a terminarlo. ¡Un abrazo!

\- **Haruri Saotome:** Haruri preciosa, ¿cómo va? Ya sabes que yo no soy de complicar muy mucho las cosas, pero a veces todo el mundo se lo pone difícil a este par. ¡Gracias por comentar, un abrazo!

\- **Mari:** ¡Hola Mari! Mil gracias por comentar y poner tu nombre, así es más fácil responder jeje. Entiendo que creyeras que se acerca el lemon jaja, no descarto que haya más adelante, pero aun estoy por decidirlo, digamos que escribir sobre escenas así me da un poco de vergüenza U_U. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. ¡Un abrazo!


	16. Noche número 41 parte 2

Refunfuñando rodeaba las cuatro paredes de su habitación como un animal recién enjaulado. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para mandarlo a volar por ahí? Él pensó que aquellos malos hábitos estaban cada vez más lejos de su rutina pero por lo visto Akane no pensaba lo mismo. Se sentó en el suelo sujetando su mejilla con la palma de la mano, mientras su brazo reposaba sobre su rodilla. Rebufó meciendo con el aire expulsado su pelirrojo y mojado flequillo, quién le hubiera dicho que acabaría convertido en mujer a estas horas. Escuchaba el reloj avanzar mientras veía como las gotas de su trenza mojaban el tatami, fastidiado, decidió sacar la nota que su prometida le acababa de dar dejándole claro que aquella noche tendría que compartirla con su sombra.

La rompió con enfado y se levantó de repente.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene qué decidir qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer con Akane? ¿Quién se cree que es Nabiki para poner una cámara en la ventana de su hermana? Acabaré pensando que está enferma de la cabeza de verdad —dijo en voz alta plasmando en palabras lo que su mente estaba pensando.

Una fría brisa entró desde la ventana dejándole ver que como siguiera en ese estado no tardaría demasiado en enfermarse. Cogió ropa seca de su armario para, después de bañarse con agua caliente, cambiarse, sin embargo, mientras sacaba el pantalón de franela del fondo, vio como en una de las estanterías un libro antiguo, lleno de polvo y páginas amarillas, sobresalía curioso captando toda su atención.

Unas cuantas paredes más allá, la joven de la casa, sentada en su cama miraba con tristeza la soledad que su cuarto le transmitía en aquellos momentos, ¿cómo era posible que la simple presencia de Ranma la hiciera sentir tan llena, tan cálida, tan feliz. Observó el reloj notando como sus párpados comenzaban a pesar, ya eran más de las doce de la madrugada, le costaría dormir sin él, pero parecía que aquello era lo que Nabiki había conseguido, tan injusto, tan cruel, tan innecesario. Se incorporó de un salto y decidió ir a hablar con su hermana, comenzaba a estar harta de sus jugarretas. Salió a toda prisa de su habitación y picó la puerta de la mediana de los Tendo. No recibió respuesta, así que continuó aporrando la madera provocando que el dulce patito que anunciaba el nombre de la propietaria de la habitación se tambaleara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha muerto? —preguntó abriendo la puerta Nabiki mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba contra el marco.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—¿A estas horas? Creo que dormir.

—No… ya sabes de qué hablo.

—No, no lo sé, ¿podríamos hablarlo mañana?

—Me temo que no, que deberemos hablarlo ahora —dijo firme Akane entrando de malas maneras a la habitación.

—Oye hermanita, ¿dónde han quedado tus modales?

—Oh, perdona, disculpa, ¿me he entrometido en tu espacio? No era mi intención, te ruego disculpes mi osadía, una hermana invadiendo la privacidad de su hermana, no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien pueda hacer algo así —respondió la peliazul fingiendo arrepentimiento.

—Noto cierta ironía en tus palabras.

—¡Tienes una maldita cámara en mi ventana!

—Oh vaya, ¿la has visto? Ya sabía yo que Ukyo no la escondería bien, no dejes que los demás hagan lo que puedas hacer tú, ¿verdad?

—¿Ukyo? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

—Mira hermanita, a mi me da igual lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer con mi cuñado, pero resulta que detrás de él hay unas cuantas locas a las que le importa demasiado lo que hagáis a solas, en especial, lo que hagáis de noche.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, seré directa, Ukyo cree que tú y Ranma habéis dormido juntos en más de una ocasión, y me ha pagado para que lo descubra. Ya te he dicho que a mi no me importa, pero cuando hay dinero de por medio… mi trabajo es mi trabajo.

—¿Por qué piensa ella algo así?

—Tiene sus sospechas, y después de ver como actuáis los dos últimamente déjame decirte que yo también creo que escondéis algo.

—Eso… eso no es cierto…

—Yo no sé lo que…

CRACK, PUM, ÑEC, CRACK, PLOF.

Después de oír aquel extraño estruendo las dos hermanas se miraron y salieron corriendo al pasillo. Allí encontraron a Kasumi quien salió asustada de su habitación medio dormida.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con su habitual dulzura, Nabiki y Akane levantaron sus hombros meneando en forma de negación sus cabezas.

—Hijas, hijas ¿estáis bien? —gritó Soun abrazando a sus pequeñas.

—Estamos bien papá, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—¿Una bomba? —preguntó Genma uniéndose a la conversación acompañado de su esposa.

—Puede que fuera el Maestro haciendo de las suyas —añadió Nodoka.

En ese instante Ranma apareció ante ellos pálido, convertido otra vez en hombre y ahora con ropa ya seca sujetando con su mano temblorosa un viejo libro.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo arrodillándose haciendo la técnica del tigre caído.

—Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Lo he invocado, no sabía qué hacía pero lo he invocado.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron todos confundidos.

—Ya sabéis —se acercó a su padre y futuro suegro y susurró— Toraoni.

Los dos hombres se miraron desconcertados sin saber de qué hablaba el joven Saotome.

—¿Toraoni?

—Sí, lo siento, siendo grandes maestros como sois imagino que ya sabréis de qué hablo.

—Por supuesto hijo, no digas más… Soun, amigo esto es serio.

—Y tan serio Genma… hacía años que no oía hablar de Turaoni…

—Toraoni, tío… ya sabe, la criatura medio demonio medio tigre.

—¡Ahhh! Eso lo aclara todo —mintió Tendo sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba Ranma.

—¿Qué pasa Ranma? —curioseó Akane asustada.

—Me puse a leer este maldito libro y sin querer he invocado a un demonio con apariencia de tigre que persigue chicas y mujeres durante la noche… solo lo hará en la casa en la que ha sido invocado y aunque aún no lo he visto, me temo que esté por aquí por el ruido que todos hemos escuchado.

—Oh eso es horrible ¿qué vamos a hacer Genma?

—Tranquila Nodoka, parece que Ranma sabe qué hacer.

—Propongo que primero busquemos al demonio, iremos cuarto por cuarto viejo, tío Soun quédese en el comedor con mi madre y sus hijas.

—Bien, parece un buen plan.

—Yo también quiero ir a buscarlo —aclaró Akane.

—Es peligroso hija.

—Sé cuidarme sola, seré de ayuda si decide atacar.

—Akane, ¿eres tonta? ¡Claro que te atacará! Aunque no lo parezcas eres una mujer.

—¡Ranma no baka! Encima que has sido tú el idiota que ha invocado al demonio.

—Razón de más, estoy intentando solucionar mi error y no me dejas.

—Akane-chan, quédate con nosotras, podrías ayudar a papá si el demonio decide atacarnos mientras Ranma y tío Genma inspeccionan —propuso Kasumi conciliadora.

—Bien… me quedaré con vosotras para cuidaros.

Padre e hijo comenzaron a escudriñar todos los rincones de la casa con meticuloso cuidado, por el momento no había ni rastro de aquel extraño demonio, si se había escondido lo había hecho muy bien. Decidieron dar una segunda vuelta a todo el hogar para asegurarse, y finalmente bajaron al comedor a comunicar que por ahora no habían encontrado nada raro.

—¿Y qué hacemos? Yo mañana me levanto temprano —dijo Nabiki mirando el reloj.

—Para estar seguros creo que lo mejor sería que ninguna de las chicas durmiera sola hoy —comentó sabiamente la señora Saotome.

—Tiene razón, Nabiki y Kasumi, podéis dormir conmigo, en mi habitación cabemos los tres, Ranma puede vigilar a Akane, y Nodoka por supuesto con Genma.

—Os he dicho que yo sé cuidarme sola, no necesito a nadie —aclaró la peliazul mientras Ranma rolaba los ojos con fastidio.

—Ni quién quisiera cuidar a una marimacho como tú.

—Mira qué bien, entonces ni te molestes en "protegerme" —recalcó ella sacándole la lengua a su prometido.

—¡Me avergonzáis! Esta es una situación delicada así que vais a dormir en la habitación de Akane los dos os guste o no! —gritó Nodoka.

—Sí señora —respondió la pareja agachando la cabeza humillados.

Entre todos repartieron futones por las habitaciones para que las dos hijas mayores del señor Tendo durmieran en su habitación y Ranma pudiera vigilar a la pequeña de la casa.

Todos se dieron las buenas noches, los hombres prometiendo que se mantendrían despiertos para poder proteger a las mujeres del hogar.

Ranma y Akane se adentraron en el cuarto y él levantó los brazos con pesadez para poder desperezarse y después soltó todo el aire que hacía rato estaba reteniendo.

—Ranma, he pensado que podemos turnarnos, primero puedes dormir tú, yo me quedaré despierta hasta las 4h y luego podemos intercambiarnos, así nos aseguramos de que el demonio no nos pille por sorpresa.

—No será necesario —dijo Ranma bostezando, colocándose debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Cómo? Creo que no te estás tomando esto en serio, es un problema grave.

—No hay ningún problema Akane, ven ya a dormir, es tarde —susurró haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que ella se acercara al colchón.

—No te entiendo —respondió ella sorprendida por su actuación, sin embargo obedeció y se colocó al lado de su prometido.

—No hay ningún demonio AKane, puedes estar tranquila.

—Pero… y todo lo del Toraoni al que has invocado.

—Me lo he inventado.

—Pero ¿y el libro?

—Era un libro viejo de recetas que encontré en el armario —ella lo miró atónita por lo que escuchaba.

—¿Y el ruido?

—Oh una maceta por ahí, un jarrón por allá…

—¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco? Qué pasa, ¿estabas aburrido y has decidido desvelar y preocupar a toda la familia?

—No es eso…

—Pues ya me dirás qué es —ahora él la miró fijamente.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Eh? En mi habitación.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—¿Durmiendo o como mínimo intentándolo?

—Aha…

Ella parpadeó unos instantes y luego se frotó la frente desconcertada.

—¿Has hecho todo esto para poder dormir conmigo hoy?

—Nadie le dice a Ranma Saotome cuando puede y cuando no puede dormir con su prometida.

Al oír aquello Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando quería era como un niño pequeño, egoísta e impulsivo, tenía que conseguir lo que él quisiera a toda costa, costara lo que costara.

—De todos modos, no creo que preocupar a toda la familia así sea correcto Ranma…

—Bah, se lo merecen por todas las bodas improvisadas o los trucos para liarnos o las mentiras para conseguir lo que ellos quisieran.

Akane se tumbó más tranquila, expulsando el aire que sus pulmones habían mantenido debido a la preocupación de ser atacada por un demonio medio tigre. Ranma era toda una caja de sorpresas, cuando quería podía ser la persona más inteligente de toda Nerima. Lo miró de reojo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—No sabía que estabas tan enamorado de mi… —dijo risueña acercando su rostro al de Ranma para ver como se sonrojaba. Al sentirse acorralado él se escondió debajo de las sábanas.

—Hago todo esto por ti y ni un gracias recibo, podrías ser un poco más femenina de vez en cuando.

—Ranma —murmuró la peliazul en un tono que estremeció al chico, provocando que saliera de su escondite— gracias.

Después de aquello ella cerró los ojos y besó los labios de Ranma con una naturaleza que pasmó al de la trenza. Lo vio todo a cámara lenta, las finas pestañas de Akane bajando despacio, sus labios juntándose, húmedos y dulces rozaron los suyos de una manera tan delicada que su piel se erizó.

Tragó saliva y sin detenerse ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacia rodeó con un brazo la cintura de su chica mientras colocaba su otra mano detrás de su nuca, notando como la punta de los cabellos de Akane se escurrían entre sus dedos. Cuando ella finalizó aquel primer beso él continuó con un segundo, la acercó todavía más a él y abrió su boca para poder saborear mejor la de ella. Recordó el momento que compartió con ella en la montaña, lo tímidos que habían sido entonces, pero a la vez tan atrevidos, quería volver a sentir aquello, incluso un poco más. Mordió el labio de Akane provocando que un leve gemido escapara de su garganta, tan sensual que quiso volver a escucharlo, jugó con sus lenguas para después dirigir su mirada hacia el níveo cuello de aquella linda criatura. Bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse entre su hombro y su oreja, dejó escapar un suave suspiro, tan cálido como su sangre en aquel instante. Comenzó a besar con melosidad el femenino cuello y ella sintió deshacerse, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su prometido intentando callar un grito lleno de placer. Él se sorprendió, pero entendió que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo lo estaba haciendo bien. Siguió mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Akane y ella arqueó su espalda al sentir aquella nueva lluvia pasional, nunca imaginó experimentar algo así con Ranma, y aunque ella supiera que la mentira de Ranma no estaba bien, debía admitir que que lo hubiera hecho por ella la hacía infinitamente feliz.

Siguieron acariciándose un rato más, besándose con suavidad y a veces con un poco más de pasión, seguía habiendo una barrera que por ahora ninguno se atrevía a cruzar, pero desde luego que estos fugaces besos y estas nuevas caricias eran más que suficiente. Se dieron un último largo beso, y después se miraron unos largos segundos, sus labios aun rozándose, sus sonrisas fusionándose.

—¿Estás ya más contenta de que haya invocado al demonio? —preguntó con picardía.

—Tengo que decir que a veces me asusta lo astuto que eres…

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—No hay nada que el gran Ranma Saotome no consiga ¿eh?

—Nada —respondió abrazándola antes de comenzar a dormir.

Continuará…

….

Hola, hola!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el siguiente capítulo : )

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Siempre me han encantado las mentiras de Ranma y sus trucos para conseguir lo que se propone, creo que en el manga esto queda mucho más reflejado que en el anime, ¿qué pensáis? ¿cuál es vuestra mentira de Ranma preferida? XD Yo creo que la mía es cuando fingió ser la hermana de Ryoga.

No tengo tiempo de responder a todos los comentarios, pero muchas gracias de todo corazón. En especial gracias a: kekita, Alejandro Sandoval, Kotoko22, Ortiz Douglas, SARITANIMELOVE, Tziti, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, serenitymoon20, Lila, Ranma84, Haruri Saotome, SakuraSaotome, GabyCo. Espero responderos uno por uno próximamente!

Un abrazo enorme para todos ^^!


End file.
